Inévitablement attirés
by marieelainevb
Summary: Sherlock et Molly se rapprochent un peu plus depuis le mariage de John et Mary, cependant, cette-dernière est en couple avec Tom. Les deux arrivent difficilement à cacher leurs sentiments. La suite vous la découvrirez plus tard. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens également à spécifier que la fiction contient des spoilers de la saison 3. Bonne lecture. :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je suis Marie-Elaine, je suis Québécoise. :) J'ai regardé récemment la série télévisée Sherlock et j'aime beaucoup les personnages de Sherlock et Molly, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire des histoires. Je suis désolée d'avance si parfois mes chapitres sont un peu courts. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment. Je tiens à préciser que la fiction comportera des spoilers de la saison 3, si jamais l'un d'entre vous n'a pas encore vu la saison 3 et que ne veut pas apprendre de punchs. Je suis désolée aussi si jamais vous trouvez le personnage de Sherlock un peu trop sentimental. En espérant tout de même que l'histoire va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :) Désolée aussi pour les fautes, si il y en a.

Chapitre 1.

Molly le regardait faire son discours durant le mariage de John. Elle ne cessait de le fixer, jusqu'à temps qu'il croisa son regard. Il le fixait pendant un instant, tout en continuant son discours. La jeune femme finit par baisser les yeux, gênée. Il lui faisait toujours le même effet, même après tout ce temps. Il n'y avait pas un jour durant ces deux années où elle n'avait pas pensé à lui. Et voilà qu'il était de retour. Tom, qui était assis à côté d'elle, avait vu que cette dernière n'était pas dans son état normal. Il mettait la main sur la sienne.

« Chérie, tout va bien? »

Molly se retournait vers son petit ami et lui fit signe que oui, qu'elle était seulement fatiguée. Sherlock qui avait remarqué ce geste, eut un pincement au cœur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de terminer son discours. John se leva, ému. Il étreignit chaleureusement son ami et tout le monde se mit à applaudir.

Le service pour le diner était servi. Sherlock ne semblait pas non plus dans son assiette, ce qui ne manqua pas à celle qui l'avait accompagné, Janine.

« Sherlock, tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, tu te sens bien? »

Le jeune homme fut sortit de ses pensées.

« Oh, je me demandais qu'elle serait ma précédente, enquête. »

« Oh. »

En même temps, Molly se leva et quitta la pièce. Tom ne l'avait pas suivie. Sherlock l'avait vue s'éloigner. En voyant que Tom ne la rejoignait pas, il décida également de se lever.

« Excuse-moi Janine, je dois aller à la salle de bain. »

Avant qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit, il se leva et s'en alla.

Dans la chambre de bain des femmes, Molly regardait le miroir et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle aimait toujours Sherlock et savait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Elle chassa ses pensées.

 _Je suis avec Tom maintenant. Il est adorable et attentionné avec moi. Il va me rendre heureuse._

À ce même moment Sherlock entra dans la toilette des dames. Molly le vit par derrière et sursautât.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

« Sherlock, que fais-tu là!? »

Voyant qu'elle avait encore des larmes qui coulaient, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le robinet et de s'éponger le visage rapidement. Sherlock s'approchait, mit la main sur son épaule.

« Tu as pleuré. »

La jeune femme se retournait.

« Oh non, c'est de la fatigue, c'est tout. »

« Ne me mens pas. Regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Il n'y a rien, Sherlock… »

Il s'approchait encore plus d'elle. Le cours de Molly s'emballait. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle. Craignant qu'il découvre la vitesse accélérée de son pouls, elle dit :

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner dans la salle… »

« Chut. »

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, mit sa main sur son visage. Molly ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Cette fois-ci, il ne faisait pas son sourire en coin qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, lorsqu'il sentait qu'il faisait de l'effet à une femme. Il la regardait intensément et elle était figée. Sherlock approcha ses lèvres et les déposa doucement sur les siennes. La jeune femme était électrifiée et répondit tendrement au baiser. Sherlock, quant à lui, une femme ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet et il ne pût d'empêcher d'approfondir encore plus et recula la jeune femme contre le mur. Les mains de Sherlock serraient ses hanches et Molly passait ses mains dans son dos et dans ses cheveux. Soudain, elle entedit des voix de femmes s'apprêtant à entrer. Molly interrompit brusquement leur baiser. Sherlock se demandant ce qu'il se passait, lui chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… »

Ce-dernier voulait reprendre où il avait commencé, mais cette-dernière le poussa et le mit dans une des cabines, puis ferma la porte. À cet instant même, Janine et Mary entrèrent dans la salle de bain en discutant.

« Je me demande si Sherlock embrasse bien. » (Janine)

« Oh, mais tu n'as qu'à l'embrasser par surprise et tu verras bien! »

Puis les deux jeunes femmes virent Molly devant une des cabines, penchée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Molly? »

La jeune femme les remarqua et se leva.

« Oh j'avais perdu mon verre de contact. Je viens de le retrouver! »

Puis elle partit de la salle, laissant les deux jeunes femmes perplexes. Quant à lui, Sherlock, avait les deux pieds sur le bol de la toilette. Les jeunes femmes avaient une envie pressante et n'avait pas remarquée la porte de toilette fermée. Aussitôt entrée dans leur cabine, Sherlock sortit, regardait de droite à gauche et constata que Molly était partie. Il était outré, mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il repartit dans la salle de diner. Il arriva et vit Molly assise et parlait avec Tom. La jeune femme le vit de côté et n'osait pas se retourner. Sherlock allait s'asseoir auprès de John, qui ne mit pas de temps de voir que son ami était troublé.

« Ça va Sherlock ? »

« Oui oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à digérer. »

« Ah… »

Le restant de repas se passa bien. Ce fût bientôt le moment de la danse. Sherlock avait amené son violon pour l'occasion et fit une mélodie, pour ouvrir le bal aux mariés qui dansaient. Tous applaudirent les exploits du détective puis le dj commença avec sa musique. Tout le monde dansait. Janine fit signe à Sherlock et il vint danser avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer autour de lui, à la recherche du regard de Molly. Il ne pouvait pas enlever leur baiser de la tête. Soudain il s'arrêta d'un coup sec, lorsqu'il la vit, elle et Tom. Ce-dernier avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Molly était surprise, mais lui retourna son baiser. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas s'enlever le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Sherlock quelques instants plus tôt et s'imaginait dans ses bras. Sherlock, ne supportant de voir cela, s'écroula sur le sol. Il y eut un cri de surprise de la part de plusieurs invités. Molly se détacha de Tom et vit avec effroi le corps de Sherlock par terre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

« Sherlock! »

Molly se précipita vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle était là.

« Tu as mal quelque part? »

Molly était inquiète. Sherlock se releva tout seul.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai eu un malaise. Je vais mieux, merci. Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Non Molly, je vais prendre un taxi. »

« Ne discutes pas! Je viens avec toi! »

Elle dit à John qu'il devait encore profiter sa soirée. Elle embrassa furtivement Tom et lui dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard chez elle. Janine était un peu jalouse que Molly ramène son cavalier, mais ne dit rien. Elle s'était doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Sherlock appela un taxi et le trajet se fit en silence. Molly se demandait s'il avait vraiment eu un malaise. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Molly restait debout dans le salon. Elle trouvait que Sherlock allait trop bien pour avoir fait un malaise. Ce-dernier arrivait au salon.

« Merci Molly, mais tu peux rentrer, je vais mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas avec moi, tu as fait ce malaise par exprès. »

Sherlock était surpris. Il l'a regardait dans les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai juste eu un étourdissement. »

« Tu peux mentir aux autres, mais pas à moi. »

Sherlock était au pied du mur. Elle commençait à le connaitre. Il serra les poings.

« Il t'a embrassé. Tu as répondu à son baiser. Je n'en pouvais plus alors j'ai feint un évanouissement pour que ça arrête.»

Molly n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était jaloux ? C'était bien la première fois. Elle était en colère.

« Mais tu m'as fait peur! Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie! »

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas et s'approchait d'elle.

« Et dans la salle de bain ? Tu as la mémoire courte. »

« Oh non, je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser. »

« Ah oui! Tu m'as ignoré pendant le reste de la soirée! Maintenant laisse moi seul! »

Sherlock lui tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre et Molly répliqua.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire! Et pour Tom, quand on s'embrassait, c'est à toi que je pensais. »

Le détective était cloué au sol, il aurait bien pu lui répliquer quelque chose à la Sherlock Holmes, mais rien ne lui sortit de la bouche. Molly allait devant lui et le regardait dans les yeux. Sherlock n'avait jamais vu Molly aussi intense. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et son pouls était incroyablement rapide. Le même désir l'envahit, comme quelques instants plus tôt dans la salle de bain. Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, levait sa main tremblante sur son visage. Molly ne reculait pas, sa tête lui disait de rompre ce moment, qu'il fallait penser à Tom, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle mit aussi sa main sur la joue du détective. Sherlock colla son front au sien. Les deux fermaient les yeux et déposèrent en même temps leurs lèvres sur les lèvres de l'autre. Sherlock approfondit le baiser. La jeune femme mit ses mains autour de son cou, approfondit le baiser encore plus et devint passionné. Ayant une main libre, Sherlock ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y amena la jeune femme, sans détacher sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'a fit basculer sur le lit, lâcha ses lèvres et s'aventura dans son cou et autres parties de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frémir la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle avait une robe, elle vint sur lui et l'enleva. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, mit sa main sur son torse et lui rendit les mêmes caresses qu'il lui avait faites. L'homme gémissait. Elle détacha son pantalon puis il enleva le tout. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et elle enleva sa petite culotte. Ils étaient désormais nus l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock se mit au dessus d'elle, captura sa bouche, la jeune femme baladait ses mains sur son corps, le jeune homme la regardait et entendit un signe de sa part. La jeune femme approchait sa bouche de son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Il comprit. Il entra en elle. Il fit ses mouvements de va et vient. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sortir un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui fit accroitre le désir de Sherlock, il accéléra et l'embrassa passionnément et finit par gémir contre sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrête, mais son corps finit par s'épuiser, il tomba sur le côté entrainant par réflexe Molly avec lui. Les deux étaient essoufflés, se regardaient et s'embrassaient une dernière fois avant de tomber endormis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

 _Dring dring dring._

Molly sursauta dans le lit. Shelrock était toujours là et dormait profondément. La jeune femme se levait, et avait réalisé qu'elle avait laissé son sac à main au salon. Elle s'y rendit, alluma la lumière puis sortit son téléphone. Un appel manqué.

 _Tom_

Puis elle reçut un message texte.

 ** _Ma chérie, tu es arrivée chez toi? T._**

 ** _Salut, Sherlock ne se sentait pas bien, je suis restée un peu. Je rentre à la maison bientôt. M._**

 ** _Oui d'accord, j'espère que ce n'était rien de grave. Je voulais m'assurer que tout était ok. Tu veux que je passe te voir ?_** ** _T._**

 ** _Oui il va mieux._** **Non je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher en rentrant. On peut prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble demain si tu veux ? M .**

 **Oui d'accord. Bonne nuit ma chérie. Je t'aime. T.**

Molly hésita un peu avant de lui répondre.

 **Bonne nuit. Moi aussi chéri! M.**

Elle ferma le téléphone. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

« C'est Tom, c'est ça ? »

La jeune femme sursautât. Elle se retourna et le vit tout ébouriffé. Il s'avança vers elle et la tint par les hanches.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, sinon il va se poser des questions. »

« Tu as raison. »

Molly hésita de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et l'embrassa finalement sur la joue. Elle allait s'habiller. Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé et réfléchissait. Elle sortit et le vit, pensif. Elle se doutait qu'il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Si c'était une erreur, ou non. Elle baissa le regard à cette pensée. Puis Sherlock relevait la tête, la regardait. Molly vint prendre son sac à main.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bonne nuit Molly. J'ai appelé un taxi. Je ne veux pas que tu te promènes dans la noirceur. »

Sur ce il lui tendit un billet pour le taxi et lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Molly la retira, gênée, le remercia et partit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

La jeune femme se coucha dans son lit et ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil. Elle savait ce qui allait l'attendre. Elle connaissait Sherlock Holmes, il n'était pas le genre de type qui voulait s'engager dans les relations de couples. Elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû insister pour l'accompagner. Elle pensait ensuite à Tom, qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver. Puis elle repensa à la scène dans les toilettes.

 _Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé? Je n'ai aucun avenir avec Sherlock Holmes!_

Elle essayait de fermer les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

*** Au petit matin***

Ding dong.

« Molly, tu es là ? »

C'était la voix de Tom. Molly ouvrit les yeux, elle n'avait décidément pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant elle se trouva un homme souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour et le laissa entrer. Tom avait bien vu que la jeune femme ne s'était pas remise de la journée d'hier.

« Tu aurais du rentrer après le mariage, tu sais, Sherlock est un grand garçon. »

« Je sais, mais c'est mon ami, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir seul. Je sais il y a jeune, mais c'était la journée la plus importante de sa vie, je voulais le laisser fêter. »

« Comme toujours, tu as un grand cœur, ma chérie. C'est pour ça que je t'aime tant. »

Tom embrassa sa bien-aimée qui lui rendit son baiser. Tom lui montra un sac de croissant.

« On va manger? »

« Oui »

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Molly trouvait Tom avait l'air bizarre.

« Chéri ? Il y a quelque chose? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant. »

Le jeune homme était démasqué. Il prit sa main.

« J'ai été accepté en médecine dans une Université au Canada, à Toronto. »

Molly était surprise. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt. Tom était sur la défensive.

« Cela n'était pas certain et je ne voulais pas sauter aux conclusions si je n'étais pas accepté, puisque qu'il y est très difficile d'y avoir une place. Alors j'ai préféré attendre… »

La jeune femme était sur le choc. Qu'allait-elle devenir? Que se passerait-il avec Sherlock une fois celui-ci parti? Tom la regardait dans les yeux.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Quoi au Canada!? Et nos fiancailles? »

«Cela peut attendre, non? »

« C'est pour combien de temps ? »

« En fait, j'aimerais vivre là-bas... »

C'en était trop pour Molly. Elle se leva et allait dans les toilettes. Elle regardait le miroir. Tom vint près de la porte.

« Chérie, je sais que c'est soudain, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec, moi, là-bas. »

« Laisse-moi y penser. J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Je comprends, je ne voulais pas te brusquer… »

Tom partit. Molly ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle sortit des toilettes, alla s'habiller et partit pour le travail.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Deux semaines s'étaient passées et Molly n'avait pas revu Sherlock. Elle n'avait pas non plus reparlé à Tom sur ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Aujourd'hui, elle et Tom étaient invités à un diner chez John avant qu'il parte, sa femme et lui, en voyage de noces. Elle redoutait ce moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ce qui s'était passé entre Sherlock et elle. Comment devait-elle se comporter? Comme si rien ne s'était passé? Si jamais elle se retrouvait seule avec lui? Elle se posait trop de questions.

 _Tout va bien se passer!_

La jeune femme finit sa journée et se rendit chez John. Elle montait les marches, puis finit par appuyer sur la sonnette. Un « j'arrive! »se fit entendre. John ouvrit la porte, accueillit chaleureusement la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Molly! Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. Tom n'est pas avec toi? »

« Oh, il m'a dit qu'il va arriver plus tard. »

John lui fit la bise et Molly entra. Elle fût invitée au salon. Sherlock était arrivé, il parlait avec Mme Hudson et Mary. Lorsque Molly entra, ce-dernier se retourna et la fixa, il vint lui faire la bise ainsi que madame Hudson et Mary. Sherlock était troublé, il ne cessait de penser à leurs ébats. John trouvait que ses deux amis étaient bizarres, s'était-il passé quelque chose? Il chassa cette pensée et invita ses invités à la cuisine. Malheureusement pour Molly, Sherlock était en face d'elle. Ce-dernier tenta d'éviter son regard. Tom arriva, il salua tout le monde et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fiancée. Le repas allait bon train puis arriva la question fatidique de John à Tom et Molly :

« Alors, le mariage, c'est pour quand? »

« Oh pas tout de suite. D'ailleurs j'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

Molly savait où il voulait en venir.

« Oh non pas là, s'il te plait… »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Sherlock avait froncé les sourcils.

« J'ai été accepté en médecine au Canada, à Toronto. Je vais vivre là-bas. » Tom regardait Molly, lui pris la main et l'embrassa et ajouta « Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes vivre avec moi mon amour. »

Tout le monde était sur le choc. Sherlock, quant à lui, c'était comme s'il avait reçu un coup de massue sur la poitrine. Molly ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sherlock répliqua sur la défensive :

« On a besoin de notre pathologiste ici. »

« Il y en aura d'autres Sherlock! » (Tom)

Sherlock haussa le ton

« C'est la meilleure avec laquelle j'ai travaillé! Je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi compétent! »

« Sherlock! Molly a bien le droit de vivre sa vie! » (John)

« Ça suffit! »

Molly se releva en larmes. Elle regardait Tom.

« Et toi tu penses à moi? Tu crois que c'est aussi facile de tout quitter comme ça? »

Elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Tom alla la voir, lui supplia d'ouvrir, mais rien ne fit. John vint auprès de lui et lui dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Ils finirent le reste du repas. Molly était assise sur la cuvette. Elle en était certaine, elle n'était pas aussi amoureuse de Tom et ne pouvait pas aller au Canada avec lui. Elle lui dirait un jour ou l'autre. Quant à Sherlock, elle ne pouvait plus se l'enlever de la tête, elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait. Après le repas, John proposa à Tom de prendre une marche, histoire de se calmer. Mary et Mme Hudson se proposaient de rester aux côtés de Molly, mais Sherlock se proposa, en prétextant qu'elle était restée auprès de lui après le mariage. Tous étaient partis prendre l'air et Sherlock se leva et vint près de la porte.

« Molly, c'est moi. Nous sommes seuls. »

« Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Non, ouvre la porte. »

« Tu as peur de quoi, que je fasse une bêtise? »

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, ouvre cette satanée porte où je l'enfonce! »

Molly finit par ouvrir. Son mascara avait coulé. Sherlock avait mal de la voir ainsi. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, Ils se regardaient, mais tentaient de se contenir. Il l'invita à la cuisine, réchauffa son plat. Molly le remercia et mangea en silence. Une question brûlait les lèvres du détective et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la poser.

« Est-ce que tu vas accepter? »

«Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Il n'insista pas. Il ne pu s'empêcher de mettre la main sur la sienne, mais Molly la retira aussitôt.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Il dit dans un murmure :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Puis elle relevait la tête vers lui, il la regardait intensément. Son cœur se mettait à cogner dans sa poitrine.

« Il ne faut pas Sherlock… »

« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi… »

Elle avait son regard penché sur le sien et leur bouche s'approchèrent dangereusement l'une de l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

« Nous sommes rentrés! » (John)

Les deux s'éloignèrent. Les deux semblaient soulagés, car ils auraient pu perdre le contrôle. Sherlock était en même temps en colère contre John, en le maudissant d'être revenu à ce moment. Tous arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Tom vint prendre Molly dans ses bras et s'excusa. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et fit signe aux autres qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait rentrer. Elle salua tout le monde et souhaita un beau voyage de noces aux nouveaux mariés Elle partit ensuite avec Tom. Ce fut au tour de Mme Hudson. Sherlock voulait s'en aller, mais John lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui parler. Mary embrassa son mari et monta à l'étage pour laisser les deux amis discuter. John croisa es bras et regardait Sherlock.

« Là tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec Molly. »

Sherlock était sur le choc. John avait deviné quelque chose?

« Rien, mais de quoi tu parles!? »

« Ne fait pas l'ignorant avec moi. Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux. »

Sherlock était une nouvelle fois au pied du mur.

« Bon… Disons que, nous avons eu une aventure. »

« Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que tu as couché avec Molly !? »

« Tu es très perspicace. »

« Elle est avec Tom! »

« En tout cas elle a bien voulu de moi. »

«Ne me dis pas que c'est un de tes passe-temps, parce que tu t'ennuis de tes enquêtes? »

« Tu me crois capable d'aller jusque là ? »

« Euhm, oui. »

« Quoi!? Depuis le temps que tu me connais! »

« Depuis la fois où tu m'as fait croire qu'on allait mourir avec cette foutue bombe, alors que tu l'avais déjà désactivée depuis un bon moment, je te crois capable de tout. »

Sherlock soupira, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Ça a commencé au mariage, nous nous sommes embrassés dans les toilettes… Ne m'interromps pas! Ensuite, lors de la dance je l'ai vue embrasser Tom, alors j'ai fait semblant de m'évanouir, pour qu'ils arrêtent. Évidemment Molly a été prise de panique. Ensuite j'ai dit que j'allais mieux et que je m'en allais chez moi. Molly avait insisté pour venir, j'ai refusé, mais je savais qu'elle se proposerait et qu'elle s'objecterait à mes refus. Rendus à la maison, elle n'a pas cru à mon malaise, mais je voulais qu'elle s'en rende compte. Je lui ai dit la véritable raison et je lui ai reproché de m'avoir ignoré, et là elle me dit qu'elle pensait à moi quand elle embrassait Tom, je savais qu'elle me le dirait, mais j'étais figé, par la manière dont elle me l'a dit. »

Sherlock regardait son ami

« Et ça s'est passé, John. -Sherlock prit une pause- J'ai voulu l'amener chez moi, j'ai été égoïste, j'avais envie d'elle et elle a eu envie de moi… J'ai toujours envie d'elle. Elle me hante. J'ai toujours envie de l'embrasser, elle me trouble, mon cœur cogne comme des coups de marteau. Quand je la vois avec un autre homme je perds mes moyens. Et l'idée qu'elle soit loin de moi m'effraie à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

John était stupéfait d'entendre son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler ainsi, aucune trace d'arrogance dans la voix. Il en vint à une hypothèse évidente.

« Tu l'aimes. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il finit par se lever, dit à son ami de ne rien répéter à qui que ce soit et s'en allait chez lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Quelques jours après le départ de John et Mary en voyage, il y eut une nouvelle enquête pour Sherlock. Ce-dernier n'avait d'autre choix que de faire appel à Molly, même si cette situation était embarrassante pour eux. Il n'avait pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre et la jeune femme était, presque à même titre que John, une des meilleures collègues qu'il avait eue. Quant à celle-ci, elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour mettre ses sentiments de côté. Ils rejoignirent le lieutenant Lestrade sur la scène de crime, où un nouveau corps à été découvert. Sherlock mit ses gants et se pencha.

« À l'odeur je dirais que le cadavre date de quelques jours. Quand l'avez-vous trouvée? »

« Ce matin. On a eu un appel de la sœur de la victime. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, alors elle a décidé de venir. Elle est entrée par la fenêtre. Elle nous a appelé, elle n'a pas pu répondre aux questions. »

« C'est compréhensible, elle vient de perdre sa soeur. » (Molly)

« Oui, mais plus elle est silencieuse, plus le meurtrier accumulera les victimes. »

Une fois de plus, la rationalité du détective prit le dessus sur l'empathie. Sherlock se releva.

« J'ai constaté qu'il a joué avec la victime avant de la tuer. Il y a des lacérations sur les bras et pour finir il lui a tranché la gorge. Une fois que le corps sera transporté à la morgue nous pourrons faire plus de constatations. Lestrade, essayez de nouveau d'interroger un de ses proches, son conjoint, si elle en a un. Il va peut-être être en mesure de vous donner des informations. Si vous ne faites pas votre travail, je ne me gênerai pas pour y aller. »

Lestrade et Molly savaient que Sherlock n'y allait pas par quatre chemins lorsqu'il avait des questions à poser. Lestrade assura qu'il fera sa part du travail.

« Bien. Maintenant en route pour l'hôpital ! »

Le trajet en taxi se fit en silence. Ni Molly, ni Sherlock n'avait parlé. Cela n'était ni le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour parler de ce qui s'est passé quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'il fût arrivés, le cadavre ne prit pas de temps pour arriver à la morgue. Les deux se mirent au travail. Molly vit de que la victime avait les lèvres blanchies. Elle prit un échantillon et le fit analyser. Pendant ce temps là, Sherlock observait dans son microscope si il y a une substance dans le le sang. Molly revint quelques instants plus tard.

« Elle a été droguée. »

« Pas juste droguée. Il y a également de l'alcool dans le sang. »

Sherlock relevait la tête, fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha sur corps et regardait les lacérations.

« Même sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la drogue elle a essayé de se débattre. Elle a aussi un coup sur la tête. Elle a essayé de s'enfuir. Il lui a fait perdre connaissance avec quelque chose de lourd sans doute et après il lui a tranché la gorge. Évidemment le tueur a mit des gants, sinon cela aurait été trop facile de le retrouver. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis toujours « le » tueur? Ça peut être une femme, non? »

« Hmm, je ne suis pas certain. À voir la taille du corps de la vicitime, une femme aurait pu difficilement le maitriser, enfin à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une femme robuste. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le point. Il faut retrouver et faire arrêter cette personne. »

« Tu as raison. »

À ce même moment, Lestrade entra dans la morgue.

« Sherlock, Molly, j'ai peut-être une piste. J'ai réussi à poser des questions à son petit ami. Il a découvert récemment que sa copine le trompait. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient séparés depuis et il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait personne qui lui en veuille. »

Sherlock réfléchissait.

« Son petit copain serait un suspect. Si ce n'est pas lui, peut-être s'agit-il d'un triangle amoureux qui a mal tourné ou encore quelque chose d'autre. Bon travail Lestrade, pour le moment.»

Greg s'en alla. Sherlock se retournait et regardait Molly. Il mit son manteau et son écharpe.

« Je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, merci pour ton aide. Je laisse mon téléphone ouvert à toute éventualité, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

La jeune femme lui sourit. Elle dit qu'il pouvait y aller. Il partit. Elle trouve qu'ils avaient bien travaillés aujourd'hui, même si cela lui avait pris toutes ses forces pour se contrôler.

Arrivant chez lui, Sherlock s'étendit sur le canapé. Le fait de collaborer avec Molly avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait faite, depuis leurs ébats. Il ouvrit son portable et tentait de faire des recherches. Il entra aussi en contact avec ses informateurs de son réseau SDF pour trouver si quelque chose se passe.

Ding

Sherlock, surprit, regarda son téléphone.

 **Alors monsieur Sherlock Holmes, arriverez-vous à me démasquer ? Anonyme**

Sherlock Holmes s'était brusquement relevé. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ?

 **Pourquoi vous faites ça? SH**

 **Si je vous le dit tout de suite, le jeu serait bien trop facile non ? A.**

 **Qui que vous soyez je vous trouverai et vous ferai enfermer! SH**

 **Pourquoi vous faites ça? SH**

 **Si je vous le dit tout de suite, le jeu serait bien trop facile non ? A.**

 **Qui que vous soyez je vous trouverai et vous ferai enfermer! SH**

 **Oh j'adore le jeu du chat et de la souris. Que le meilleur gagne monsieur Sherlock Holmes. A. Prochaine victime, cheveux roux, très souriante. Il me semble que vous travaillez avec elle, non?**

Son visage se décomposa.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

« Mais allez plus vite bon sang ! »

Le taxi filait à toute allure dans les rues. Sherlock essayait de contacter Molly, sans succès. Il avait la peur de sa vie. Il cogna à son appartement, il n'y avait aucune réponse, il entra en trombe à la morgue, personne non plus. Puis il reçu un message.

 **Monsieur, le temps presse. Elle va se mettre à crier très bientôt. A.**

Il entendit un effroyable cri. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il sut immédiatement que le cri vint du toit. Il monta et y vit le tueur, couteau à la main et du sang coulait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Sherlock leva son pistolet sur l'homme.

« Baissez votre pistolet, sinon je lui fait une autre lacération. »

Sherlock ne voulait rien risquer, il baissa son arme. Molly était terrorisée, mais arriva à dire quelques mots.

« Jim, s'il te plait… Arrête tout ça. »

Le jeune homme mit une pression sur la blessure de Molly, qui cria de douleur.

« Toi la ferme! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu a fait! Tu sais dans quel état tu as mis Tom ? Tu vas payer pour ton infidélité! »

Sherlock avait comprit. Cet homme tuait les personnes infidèles. Tom s'est peut-être douté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Molly et lui a fait des confidences. Peut-être était-il aussi ami avec le conjoint de la précédente victime.

« Alors, monsieur Sherlock Holmes ? On est à court d'idées? Dites lui adieu. »

Molly finit par écraser le pied du jeune homme qui hurla de douleur. Il fut déstabilisé et Sherlock se jeta sur lui. Il lui arracha le couteau des mains et lui assena un coup de poing. Molly retomba par terre, elle se tint l'épaule. Les deux hommes se battaient et la police arriva. Les policiers se jetèrent sur le tueur et le stabilisaient. Sherlock ne pensait qu'à une chose, Molly. Il se penchait vers elle. La jeune femme se releva péniblement. Elle vit Sherlock s'amener vers elle et la pris dans ses bras et la serrait en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser. Il lui tint le visage.

« J'ai eu si peur. »

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

« J'ai eu si peur qu'il te tue… »

« Tu le savais que je me le laisserais pas faire. »

Il colla son front au sien.

« On a de la chance d'être déjà à l'hôpital. »

L'homme était menotté et fut embarqué par la police.

« Vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi ! »

Sherlock se retournait vers lui et lui lança un regard triomphant.

« Je crois bien que vous avez perdu. »

Sherlock s'en allait avec la jeune femme, ne se souciant guère des injures de la part du tueur.

Molly fût rapidement soignée, par chance la blessure n'était pas si profonde. Elle eut des points de sutures et son patron décida qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose et n'avait pas donné tout de suite de date de retour. Ils décidèrent de la garder sous surveillance pour la nuit. Sherlock était assis sur le lit.

« Alors Jim Moriarty est un des amis de Tom. Il lui a dit pour nous deux, sans se douter qu'il était un meurtrier. Et la précédente victime, son conjoint s'est sans doute aussi confié à lui. »

« Ça me parait plausible… Je me demande comment je vais regarder Tom en face maintenant. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mit dans cette situation. »

« Sherlock, nous sommes deux dans cette histoire. »

Sherlock était pensif. Molly lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Sherlock lui prit la main, l'embrassa.

« Je crois que tu devrais accepter sa proposition. D'aller vivre au Canada. C'est une belle expérience. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Molly… »

« Je t'aime Sherlock! Je ne peux pas m'imaginer loin de toi! C'est trop me demander! »

Sherlock s'approcha d'elle, déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, se sépara et colla son front au sien.

« Tu mérites mieux que moi. Je te mettrai ta vie en danger. Plus tu es loin, plus tu es en sécurité. »

Sherlock se releva, s'éloigna. Il ouvrit la porte et regardait Molly.

« Sois heureuse avec Tom. »

Puis il partit. Molly cria son nom, mais il ne revint pas. Elle pleura. Sherlock entra chez lui, se laissa tomber sur le lit et pour l'une des rares fois, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

Aussitôt qu'il avait été mit au courant, Tom s'était précipité à l'hôpital. Il avait appris par la même occasion que son ami était derrière tout ça. Il s'en était voulu.

« Molly! »

Il entra en trombe dans la chambre et vit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. Il s'assit sur le lit et la pris dans ses bras.

« Oh Molly je suis si désolé! Avoir su je ne lui aurait jamais parlé de ça! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Tom sécha ses larmes. Molly le regardait.

« Alors tu sais pour moi et Sherlock… »

Le jeune homme eut un serrement au cœur.

« Alors c'est vrai. »

Il baissait la tête.

« Je priais pour que tu me dises qu'il n'y avait rien, mais j'ai vu juste. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Viens avec moi au Canada. »

Il lui prit la main.

« Je te pardonne, mon amour. Offrons nous une chance de vivre une belle vie, je t'en prie. »

« Je ne peux pas Tom. »

Le jeune homme ne savait que dire. La jeune femme passait la main dans ses cheveux. Il relevait les yeux en larmes vers elle.

« Alors, tu vas aller le rejoindre. »

« Non, c'est finit. »

Ce fut au tour de Molly d'être en larmes. Puis Tom prit sa main.

« C'est une occasion de tout recommencer, non? »

« Tom, arrête! »

« Donc tu ne viens pas avec moi. »

« Non. Je pars, mais pas avec toi. Mais je veux que nous fassions comme si nous partons ensemble. Je ne veux que personne ne le sache. »

« C'est trop m'en demander là. Je ne veux pas faire semblant! »

« S'il te plaît. J'ai failli mourir je te signale. Alors tu peux bien faire ça pour moi. »

Tom s'en voulait énormément, mais trouvait cruelle la demande de la jeune femme. Il finit par accepter, tellement il l'aimait. Il baissait le regard, fit une bise à la jeune fille et s'en alla. Il entra chez lui et se glissa le long du mur et laissa libre court à sa peine. Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Trois semaines se passaient sans que Sherlock et Molly ne se fussent revus. Mme Hudson s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Sherlock. Il faisait toujours son bon travail de détective, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre. Il ne mangeait plus, ne se lavait plus, ne tirait plus de coup de feu dans le mur quand il s'ennuyait (ce qui était son état « normal » ) et ne conversait plus comme avant. Aujourd'hui c'était le retour de John, mme Hudson se disait que peut-être son meilleur ami lui ferait retrouver la bonne humeur.

« Bonjour John! Vous êtes arrivés! Ah vous venez d'arriver. Je suis désolée. Je vais vous laisser le temps de vous remettre un peu de votre voyage… Je vous appelle pour vous dire que Sherlock ne va pas bien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais c'est comme si je parlais à un mur. Et des fois il devient odieux et me dit qu'il va bien et me demande de le laisser tranquille. Et je ne vous dis pas la puanteur qu'il dégage! Euhm, oui merci, passez quand vous pourrez, au revoir. »

John était inquiet suite à l'appel de Mme Hudson. Il regardait Mary et lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller. John se rendit à Baker Street. Il entra et monta les marches. Aussitôt arrivé chez Sherlock, il se pinça le nez et constata que l'appartement n'était pas rangé.

« Voilà ce qui se passe quand je m'absente plus d'une semaine. C'est le vrai bordel, Sherlock! »

Le détective arriva, il ne s'était pas rasé, avait les mêmes vêtements depuis au moins trois ou quatre jour. John figea en le voyant ainsi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il vit son ami dans un état pareil.

« Salut John. Bon voyage? »

Sherlock lui demanda sans enthousiasme et s'apprêta à aller s'asseoir. John, refusant de voir son ami ainsi, le prit par les épaules et l'amena à la salle de bain.

« Pour le moment tu vas aller te laver, tu empestes! Ne rouspète pas! Tu vas aller te laver et tu vas me raconter ce qui se passe avec toi! En attendant je vais faire du ménage! »

Sans que Sherlock ne dise quoi que ce soit, John le poussa dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme fit du mieux qu'il put pour nettoyer et au final mit du sent bon partout dans l'appartement. Il sortit des tonnes de sac de vidanges et fut aidé par Mme Hudson. Sherlock mit une heure à faire sa toilette. John lui apporta des vêtements propres et ce dernier sortit lavé et rasé. Il vint s'asseoir.

John entra et le vit sur le canapé. Il vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Bon, là tu me dis ce qui se passe. »

Le détective prit une grande respiration.

« J'ai dit à Molly de vivre sa vie avec Tom. Et de partir avec lui. »

John était étonné.

«Wow. Cela a du te demander beaucoup de force pour lui demander ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11.

Cela mit plusieurs jours avant que Sherlock soit remis sur pied. John était maintenant là et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Il était redevenu comme avant, même si des fois il faisait des rechutes. Il ne pouvait pas rayer Molly entièrement de la tête, mais il ne se laissait plus couler. Il se disait qu'il allait passer au travers. Un matin, John arriva en trombe dans l'appartement.

« Sherlock ! »

Cela fit réveiller le détective en sursaut. Il arriva dans le salon et vit son ami complètement hystérique. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et le regardait.

« Que t'arrive-t-i John ? »

Son ami lui montra le journal et il y était écrit en grosse lettres : **Jim Moriarty, inculpé de 10 ans d'emprisonnement**

Sherlock lui arracha le journal des mains et passa proche du hurlement.

« Quoi si peu ? Il y a eu un pot de vin, ça c'est clair! Cet homme mérite de moisir en prison ! »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

John lui reprit le journal des mains et lit à voix haute :

« Jim Moriarty a été inculpé ce matin d'une peine de 10 ans de prison pour avoir causé la mort de Theresa Anderson et pour la tentative de meurtre contre la pathologiste Molly Hooper. »

John était furieux.

« Molly a été en danger et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« John, c'était ton voyage de noces ! Tu voulais que je t'apelles pour te dire de revenir? »

« Oui mais là c'est grave, tu sais que pour ces choses là tu peux m'appeler, peu importe où je me trouve! »

« Je suis désolée, mais Molly et moi avons réglé la situation et ce qui compte c'est qu'elle est maintenant hors de danger. »

John finit par se calmer.

« Au fait en parlant de Molly, elle nous a invité à venir diner chez elle, tout le monde. Elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dire. »

Le cœur du détective se serrait. Elle avait suivi son conseil. Elle partirait avec Tom. Il essayait de chasser ses pensées négatives et se disait que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver et elle serait hors de danger si jamais Moriarty réussissait à s'évader. Elle serait loin de tout ça et cela était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'arriver chez elle le cœur serré. Ils avaient essayés tous les deux de se comporter comme ils le faisaient avant, mais cela n'était pas simple. Molly invita tout le monde à table et servait le diner. Molly levait la tête et regardait tout le monde. Elle serrait la main de Tom.

« J'ai décidé de partir avec Tom, dans deux semaines. Je sais, je sais, vous allez me dire, comment fera-t-on pour trouver quelqu'un pour vous aider dans vos recherches. Tout est déjà réglé. C'est quelqu'un de très qualifié et il a fréquenté les plus grandes écoles de médecines, vous ne serez pas déçu. Vous allez me manquer. »

Molly versa une petite larme. Tout le monde se leva pour lui faire la bise, même Sherlock. Il s'était montré agréable toute la soirée et leur avait même souhaité beaucoup de bonheur, même s'il avait envie de sauter sur Tom et de l'étrangler.

La fin du repas touchait à sa fin. Molly avait essayé de ne pas se retrouver seule avec Sherlock, chose qui n'avait pas été si simple, mais à son grand étonnement Sherlock tentait lui aussi de garder ses distances, ce qui était difficile, mais qui facilitait la tâche. Mme Hudson pleurait à chaudes larmes et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, lorsque ce fut l'heure de quitter.

« Vous allez me manquer ma petite Molly, jurez-moi de faire attention à vous et de nous écrire. »

« Je ne pars que dans deux semaines Mme Hudson, vous pourrez venir nous voir à l'aéroport quand nous partirons »

La dame lui sourit et partit. Ce fit autour de Sherlock, le dernier à partir. Il s'approcha de Molly, tenta de ne pas dépasser les limites devant Tom et lui fit la bise et la prit dans ses bras et dit qu'il fera tout son possible pour être là le jour de son départ. Elle le serra fort contre elle, elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Puis la porte se referma derrière elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12.

Les deux semaines se passèrent trop vite pour Sherlock et aussi pour Molly. Aujourd'hui elle partirait. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Elle et Tom n'avaient pas dit qu'ils ne partiraient pas ensemble. Tom avait respecté sa demande et la jeune femme trouvait que c'était moins compliqué ainsi. Molly irait vivre chez ses parents en Irlande, mais ne voulait que personne ne le sache, même pas Tom. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout, « de lui » surtout, mais n'était pas prête à aller jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Elle irait également postuler pour travailler dans un hôpital là-bas. Elle avait décidé de seulement entrer en contact avec John, car cela lui serait trop difficile de parler à Sherlock. Elle désactiverait son téléphone portable et changerait d'adresse électronique pour un temps, elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle vie pour le moment.

« Molly tu es prête? Le taxi nous attend. »

Elle sortit de ses pensées. Elle sourit à Tom. Le propriétaire était là aussi. Elle l'enlaça et lui donna les clés de l'appartement. Puis ils partirent. La jeune femme regardait défiler les rues de Londres, une ville qui allait terriblement lui manquer. Cela ne prit pas de temps avant qu'ils arrivent et il y avait tout un comité d'accueil. Tout le monde était là. John, Mary, Mme Hudson et Sherlock. Les deux s'avancèrent, émus. Tom embrassa Mme Hudson et Mary et serra la main des hommes. Molly fit la bise à tout le monde et était maintenant rendue à Sherlock. À ce moment, une vague d'émotion s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, sinon elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Sherlock la regardait intensément et elle pu y avoir a quel point elle allait lui manquer. Elle le serrait fort dans ses bras encore une fois.

« Fait attention à toi Sherlock et sois heureux. »

Ils se séparèrent. Sherlock tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Prends soin de toi aussi, Molly. Vis une belle vie et je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites. »

Elle lui fit un sourire forcé et s'éloignit avec Tom. Ils les saluaient longuement avant de disparaître derrière les portes.

« Bien maintenant, c'est à notre tour de se dire au revoir. » (Tom)

Molly sortit la bague qu'elle avait dans sa poche.

« J'ai oublié de te redonner ceci. Donne là à celle qui va te combler de bonheur, tu vas la trouver. »

Le jeune homme baissa le regard et prit la bague, mais dans sa tête, Molly était et resterait la femme de sa vie. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Peux-tu me dire au moins où tu vas? Ou juste m'assurer que tu vas dans un endroit sécuritaire. »

« J'aime mieux ne rien dire, Tom. Mais je peux te promettre de te donner des nouvelles. Et je te promets que ça va bien aller »

Ils se dirent l'un l'autre de vivre heureux et de faire attention. Ils restaient ainsi un moment, et se firent la bise avant de partir chacun de leur côté.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13.

Deux ans plus tard

Molly arrivait à l'aéroport de Londres. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette ville. Elle avait été invitée à un noël à Baker street, par John. Il avait été très surprit d'avoir son appel, quelque jours plus tôt et encore plus de savoir qu'elle était à Londres. Depuis que Sherlock et John avait appris que Molly n'était pas partie au Canada avec Tom, personne n'avait su où Molly se trouvait. Celle-ci avait décidé de donner des nouvelles à John et passait par lui pour donner des nouvelles à Sherlock, car elle n'était pas prête à parler au détective. Elle ne disait rien sur sa vie, elle disait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité et envoyait à l'occasion des cartes d'anniversaires et de vœux en ayant prit soin de ne pas marquer d'adresse de retour. Cela fut un coup très dur à Sherlock de savoir qu'elle ne parlait qu'à John. Il a même été jusqu'à lui reprocher de savoir tout, même si John n'était pas plus au courant que lui. John avait essayé à maintes reprises d'en savoir plus, mais ce fut à chaque fois un échec et n'arrivait jamais à rappeler Molly. Ils avaient essayés d'obtenir des informations de Tom, mais celui-ci n'en savait pas plus. Il disait qu'elle l'avait appelé que quelques fois, pour lui dire que tout allait bien, mais rien de plus. Sherlock était jaloux et ce fut très difficile pour lui. Il en voulait à Tom, mais surtout à John, mais celui-ci n'y pouvait rien. Sherlock se dit finalement qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir éternellement à son ami et finit par se contenter du peu de nouvelles qu'il avait.

Molly était dans le taxi. Plus celui-ci s'approchait de la destination, plus son cœur s'emballait et se posait une tonne de questions.

 _Va-t-il bien? Va-t-il me crier dessus? A-t-il rencontré quelqu'un?_

La dernière question lui serra le cœur. Elle resta un moment dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas le chauffeur.

« Madame? »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se fit un peu plus insistant.

« Madame ! Nous sommes arrivés! Si vous voulez bien vous dépêcher, j'ai une grosse journée et j'aimerais bien aussi profiter des fêtes avec ma famille.»

Il tira la jeune femme de ses rêveries. Gênée, elle s'excusa. L'homme l'aidait à sortir ses bagages. Il lui souhaita de joyeuses fêtes et laissa là. Elle était devant l'appartement. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait était un coup de masse dans la poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle y vit John avec un sourire radieux.

« Molly! »

Il courut sur le trottoir et se lança dans ses bras. Il la leva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Molly riait et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Les deux amis étaient contents de se retrouver. Ils se séparèrent et John l'aida avec ses valises et les mit dans l'appartement de Mme Hudson. Lorsque Molly arriva dans l'appartement, elle y vit Mary et une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mary l'étreignit chaleureusement.

« Molly, tu m'as tellement manquée! »

« Toi aussi Mary! Je suis très contente d'être là. Nerveuse, mais contente. »

Elle serra les joues de son amie et Molly se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, je suis Molly. »

Les deux personnes se firent la bise.

« Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer! Mon mari m'a souvent parlé de vous. Je suis Judith. »

Molly lui sourait et se questionnait. John s'approchait.

« Molly, c'est la femme de Tom. »

Molly sentit un grand soulagement, mais cela ne voulait rien dire au fait que Sherlock n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un. Elle lui sourit.

« Je suis très heureuse pour vous. Au fait John – Molly hésita – Sherlock… Est là ? »

« Oui il est allé faire les courses avec Tom. »

Il prit Molly un peu à part.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis assuré qu'il ne soit pas là quand tu arrives pour t'éviter un malaise. »

« C'est apprécié, merci beaucoup. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes crièrent en même temps :

« C'est nous! »

Molly vit Tom monter les marches. Apeurée, elle s'en alla dans une des chambres. Tom n'avait pas eu le temps de voir c'était qui, mais se demandait ce qu'il y avait. Sherlock était tout juste derrière lui avec les paquets.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« J'ai vu quelqu'un partir à courir dans une pièce. »

Les deux étaient maintenant arrivés. John vint près de la porte.

« S'il te plait tu ne vas pas rester là toute la soirée. »

Molly ne disait rien. Sherlock vint.

« Quelqu'un est là? »

Il se tint devant la porte.

« Oh je vois mon ami vous a dit que je suis Sherlock Holmes, ne vous en faites pas, je ne mords pas. »

Elle senti les larmes couler, mais les sécha aussitôt. Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il était maintenant dos à elle.

« Salut Sherlock. »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14.

Sherlock ne s'était pas encore retourné. Le paquet qui se trouvait dans ses mains était maintenant par terre. La voix de la jeune femme résonnait dans sa tête. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis deux ans. Il se retourna finalement et son regard croisa le sien. Il la vit, Molly, elle était là. Il n'arrivait pas à le réaliser, il était sur le choc. Tout refit surface : les sentiments, la douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot. Il eut soudain un étourdissement et était très près de tomber et John arriva aussitôt pour l'aider. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Molly mit sa main sur sa bouche et constata à quel point cela l'avait affecté. Elle se disait que cela n'était pas une bonne idée de venir.

« Peut-être que je ferai mieux de… »

John la regardait.

« Non tu restes ici. Mme Hudson, amenez tout le monde à la cuisine en bas, il vaut mieux pour le moment. »

Tout le monde descendit. John s'assit en face de son ami. Sherlock avait les yeux dans le vide. Il ne disait rien.

« Sherlock, dis quelque chose! »

Sherlock mit un moment et finit par relever la tête.

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici ? »

« Elle vient tout juste de revenir. »

« Tu le savais qu'elle viendrait. »

« Je le sais que depuis deux jours Sherlock. Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait à Londres. Je lui ai proposé de venir pour les fêtes de Noël, elle a hésité, mais a fini par accepter. Les autres ne le savaient pas. »

Il haussa le ton.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé de me le dire! Pour que je sois préparé à la voir! »

« Je ne savais pas que ça t'aurais mis dans cet état là. Avoir su, je l'aurais fait. »

« Elle ne m'a pas de donné de nouvelles, pendant deux ans. Oh oui par toi, mais à moi elle ne m'a jamais parlé! Elle ne nous a jamais dit où elle était! Elle ne m'a jamais parlé! Oh oui elle passait par toi et que par des cartes de vœux! Comment veux-tu que je prenne son retour? Je le prends comme un boulet de canon si tu veux le savoir! »

Ce fût au tour de John de crier.

« Dit monsieur Sherlock Holmes qui s'est fait passé pour mort pendant deux ans, qui n'a daigné donner de ses nouvelles à son meilleur ami, John Watson, qui l'a pleuré pendant tout ce temps, tu l'as oublié ça !? Alors que Molly nous a donné un signe de vie, elle au moins!»

Sherlock se leva furieux et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Molly en bas avait tout entendu. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle fut consolée par Mary et lui dit que ça passerait. Sherlock ne lui en voudrait pas indéfiniment. Tom, quant à lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il était content de la revoir après si longtemps. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Ça va aller Molly, tu le connais, ça va aller mieux plus tard. »

Peu de temps après, tout le monde remonta. Sherlock n'était plus là. John tenta de rassurer Molly du mieux qu'il pouvait. La jeune femme ne cessait de regarder la porte de Sherlock. Ce-dernier c'était assit sur le lit et avait la tête entre les mains. Rien de cohérent n'était dans sa tête. Les larmes coulaient. Il finit par s'étendre un moment et était pensif.

Au moins deux heures se passaient avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la chambre. Tout le monde l'avait attendu pour manger, le temps qu'il se remette. John le fit asseoir entre Mme Hudson et Tom et évita de le mettre en face de Molly. Sherlock et Molly ne s'étaient pas adressé un regard. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, les invités parlaient de tout et rien. À un moment Sherlock n'en pouvait plus. Il sortit de table, prit son manteau et son écharpe et sortit de l'appartement. John se leva, mais Molly lui dit qu'elle irait. Elle descendit les marches, ouvrit la porte et le vit essayant d'appeler un taxi. Elle s'approcha.

« Sherlock… »

Il se retournait, il était furieux.

« Non. »

Voyant qu'un taxi ne venait pas, il décida de marcher. Elle courut après lui et le retint.

« Sherlock, je te demande pardon. Je m'en veux. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi à John et pas à moi? »

« J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de toi. Et le temps a passé… Je me suis fait une nouvelle vie et… »

« Tu m'as oublié. »

« Non, je t'ai donné des nouvelles. »

« Oui par des cartes et par John! Lui comptait plus! »

« Tu sais que c'est faux! J'avais trop mal, je n'en aurai pas eu la force! Je n'étais pas prête! »

Sherlock la regardait et refoulait ses larmes.

« Laisse-moi Molly, retourne à ta nouvelle vie je ne sais où. »

Puis il partit la laissant là. Molly avait le cœur gros, mais il n'en avait pas finit avec elle.


	15. Chapter 15

DICB, merci pour ton commentaire! :) Je suis contente que ça plaise. Voici le chapitre 15. Bonne lecture! Le chapitre 16 devrait arriver bientôt.

Chapitre 15.

Les fêtes de Noël furent un vrai désastre. Les jours passaient, Molly restait chez John. Elle apprit peu de temps après son arrivée qu'elle pouvait récupérer son ancien appartement et qu'elle pouvait retourner retravailler à l'hôpital. Mike son patron avait décidé de la reprendre tout de suite, il n'avait jamais trouvé de meilleur qu'elle et se réjouissait de retravailler à ses côtés. Il avait été furieux qu'elle ne lui donne pas de nouvelles, mais avec elle il ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps fâché car il l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Molly avait peur de la réaction des autres, car elle n'avait pas donné, non plus, de nouvelles à ses collègues. Elle se rendait à la morgue, cette salle lui avait manquée, bien qu'elle avait travaillé dans une morgue à l'hôpital de Dublin, la salle de St-Bartholomew était remplie de souvenirs. La jeune femme était maintenant devant la salle, prit une grande respiration et garda la tête haute. Elle entra. Elle vit Sherlock à son habitude au microscope et John qui tentait de faire un rapport d'expertise.

« Euh, bonjour. »

John avait relevé la tête et était content de la voir. Quant à Sherlock, il n'avait pas levé le regard sur elle.

« Molly, tu sais, tu tombes vraiment bien. »

« Ah bon? »

« Oui, il y a une nouvelle série de meurtres, on a besoin de ton aide. »

« Tu sais bien que on exclu la personne qui parle, John. Moi je n'ai nullement besoin de son aide. » (Sherlock)

Molly le regardait. Il redevenait odieux, à son habitude. Il n'avait pas du tout prit son départ. Sherlock n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être blessée, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé comme ça. John soupirait.

« Ok « nous » avons besoin de son aide. Tu sais bien qu'elle est très qualifiée! Bon sang arrête de faire l'enfant. Viens Molly, je vais te faire un rapport de ce que nous avons fait. »

Sherlock relevait brusquement la tête. Avant que John ne dise quoi que ce soit, Sherlock vint vers John et l'entraina par le bras.

« Viens, c'est l'heure du diner. »

Les deux s'en allèrent. John s'excusa auprès de Molly. Elle décida de les suivre, Sherlock décida de sortir de l'hôpital, elle n'osait pas y aller, car elle savait que Sherlock allait pester contre elle et l'aurait sans doute chassé. Elle traina les pieds jusqu'à la cafétéria, s'affaissa sur un banc et mit sa tête sur la table. Elle savait qu'il aurait été en colère, mais affecté à ce point? Elle se sentait terriblement mal et s'en voulait et avait peur que jamais il ne puisse lui pardonner.

« Euhm. »

La jeune femme se relevait et fût surprise de voir la personne ici.

« Mme Hudson!? Que faites-vous ici ? »

La dame s'assit devant elle et mit sa main sur son bras.

« Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait. Je vois que ça se passe plutôt mal. »

« Aussitôt qu'il m'a vu, il est partit, si ça peut vous donner une idée. »

« Il a besoin de temps. Il tient beaucoup à toi jeune femme, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Sinon il ne ferait pas tout ça. »

« Merci Mme Hudson, de vouloir me rassurer. »

La dame avait la larme à l'œil. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle l'aimait comme sa propre fille.

« Peux-tu me dire où tu étais, depuis tout ce temps. »

Molly se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles d'elle, à part de John et Sherlock. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolée si j'ai pu vous faire souffrir où à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'ai eu le besoin de m'éloigner, de vivre autre chose, mais je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ça durerait aussi longtemps. Je ne suis pas prête à en parler. »

Molly baissa les yeux, elle savait que Sherlock lui en voudrait à mort, si jamais elle en parlait à un autre avant lui. Elle se disait que puisqu'il était le premier concerné, elle lui en parlerait en premier.

La dame se relevait, sécha ses larmes.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je ne suis pas en colère. J'ai été triste, c'est tout. Mais je me suis dit que tu avais tes raisons. Je vais te laisser, en espérant que tout va s'arranger entre vous. »

Elle partit. Molly était touchée que Mme Hudson ne vienne que pour ça. C'était une personne très précieuse et elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

« Là, ça suffit Sherlock! Tu vas aller lui parler! On ne peut pas travailler dans cette atmosphère! »

Elle entendit la voix de John. Il était furieux. Elle devait se dire que Sherlock avait pesté contre elle pendant toute l'heure du repas.

John arriva finalement à la cafétéria.

« Bon elle est là, va lui parler! »

Sherlock marmonna. John le poussa jusqu'à la table. Il n'avait pas le choix que d'obéir. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit et joignit ses mains ensemble, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il regardait Molly dans les yeux de son regard persan. Molly le regardait et finit par lui tendre la main.

« Trêve? Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit terminée et que tu attrapes le tueur. »

« Ça me parait plausible. »

Les deux se serrèrent la main. Sherlock se rendit compte que c'est la première fois qui l'avait touché en deux ans. Troublé, il retira sa main vitefait, se releva et partit en direction de la morgue. Pour Molly aussi cela avait fait son effet. Elle décida de le suivre.

Le déroulement de la journée c'était mieux déroulée. Sherlock était beaucoup moins odieux et elle remerciait John pour lui avoir ouvert les oreilles. Elle consulta le rapport détaillé de John et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse enquête. La série de meurtres se prolongeait sur plusieurs années et personne n'avait réussi à coincer le tueur, et ce-dernier changeait de pays constamment.

« Oh mon dieu. Vous avez trouvé pourquoi il fait ça? »

Sherlock émit sa déduction sans lever les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Je crois qu'il vole l'identité des autres. Quand il décide sa proie, il ne doit pas la quitter d'une semelle. J'imagine qu'il a pu entrer chez elle et de photographier tous ces documents, ainsi que de mettre des caméras dans tous les recoins. Dans la maison de la dernière victime ils ont trouvé une trentaine de micros caméras et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il y en aille plus. Le tueur arrive à prendre son identité et à prendre tout ses biens. Il la dépouille complètement. Au moment où la victime se met à douter de quelque chose et se rend compte qu'elle se fait voler son identité, elle se fait tuer. Et après quelques temps le tueur disparaît dans la brume. Et là il est à la recherche d'une autre victime. »

« Vous avez une idée de qui serait la prochaine victime? »

Sherlock releva le tête et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Moi. »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16.

« Quoi!? »

John et Molly s'étaient écriés en même temps.

« Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ? » (John)

«Ce n'est pas le temps de parler de ça John. Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans mon appartement. Je crois qu'il a attendu que je sorte, ainsi que Mme Hudson. Dans le rapport, le tueur ne surveillait pas seulement sa proie, mais aussi les personnes de son entourage, car les proches des victimes ont mentionné avoir vu quelqu'un rôder souvent autour de la maison, lorsqu'ils étaient en visite, mais n'ont jamais pu vraiment l'identifier. Je crois qu'il s'est mit aussi à surveiller Mme Hudson, pour savoir à quel moment elle quitterait l'appartement, pour pouvoir s'y faufiler. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, sinon il est clair que Mme Hudson se serait rendu compte de quelque chose. Un jour je suis entré, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, j'ai cru que Mme Hudson était là, donc je ne me suis pas posé de question à ce moment. Lorsque je suis monté, quelque temps après j'ai eu une étrange sensation. Je me suis mis à renifler et j'ai perçu une odeur de transpiration. Je me suis mit à fouiller partout et j'ai fini par trouver au moins une dizaine de micro caméras. J'en conclu que Mme Hudson n'était pas là, et qu'il avait réussi à en venir, ah et pour la transpiration? J'imagine qu'il s'est mit à éprouver beaucoup d'anxiété parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, car je garde tous mes papiers importants sur moi où dans un endroit très sécurisé, que personne à part moi ne sait où ils se trouvent. Je suis certain que ce-dernier va trouver tous les moyens possibles pour m'avoir, quitte à se trouver de l'aide car ce n'est pas à tous les jours que nous pouvons prendre l'identité d'un célèbre détective. On en a pas fini avec lui croyez-moi. Et je vous prie de venir m'en parler si vous voyez quelqu'un avec un comportement suspect qui rôde chez vous ou chez moi! Et faites attention! Ne t'en fait pas John, je ne suis pas stupide, j'en ai parlé au lieutenant Lestrade.

Molly était effrayée, mais surtout pour Sherlock. Elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. John soupirait, il avait hâte que cette affaire soit réglée.

« Tu as une idée de qui pourrait être son complice? » (John)

« Sûrement quelqu'un qui a eu des différends avec Sherlock par le passé et il y a eu Jim Moriarty et il avait dit à Sherlock qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. »

Sherlock fût très étonné de la réponse de Molly.

« Je vois que tu en a appris beaucoup par mes déductions Molly. C'est justement à ça que j'ai pensé. Et la peine de prison de 10 ans, je ne serais pas étonné que le tueur a été impliqué et je suis sûr qu'il sera prêt à l'aider si jamais le tueur lui demandait. Ces deux hommes veulent me voir mort. »

John regardait son ami.

« Sherlock, Molly et moi et ainsi que tout le monde, allons tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Nous sommes passés au travers de toutes les épreuves et je ne vois pas pourquoi on y arriverait pas cette fois-ci. »

« Oui nous sommes avec toi Sherlock. »

Sherlock avait oublié sa colère envers Molly pendant un instant. Il sourit, était content d'avoir des amis prêts à l'aider. Puis le téléphone de John sonna, il s'excusa et dit qu'il partirait, car il était invité pour un diner avec des amis de sa femme. Il disait que son téléphone restait ouvert si quelque chose arrivait et de ne pas se gêner pour lui téléphoner. Il salua ses amis et s'en alla. Sherlock et Molly étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce. Celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise. Sherlock était resté là. La jeune femme le regardait, Sherlock n'avait pas baissé le regard, même qu'il s'en était approché. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle et la jeune femme tremblait. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Sherlock, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir. »

« Chut. On en reparlera une autre fois. »

« D'accord. »

Sherlock passa son doigt dans ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Molly ne s'entendait pas à une telle révélation de Sherlock, du moins, pas à ce moment. Elle fût tout de même soulagée.

« Toi aussi. »

« J'ai juste une question à te poser. »

« Oui, quoi ? »

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son retour.

«As-tu rencontré quelqu'un? »

Pour lui il était impossible qu'une si jolie femme n'ai pas rencontré un autre homme. Cela lui serrerait le cœur, mais il devait le savoir.

Elle le regardait intensément dans les yeux.

« Non. »

Sherlock était sur le et choc. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Il fermait les yeux et s'avançait encore plus dangereusement de ses lèvres puis s'arrêta et dit dans un murmure :

« Alors tu m'autorises à t'embrasser? »

Molly ferma aussi les yeux et s'approchait aussi de ses lèvres.

« Oui. »

Puis le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres passionnément, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, ses lèvres lui avaient tellement manquées. La jeune femme y répondit avec autant d'entrain, mais ceci ne fût que de courte durée.

Le lieutenant Lestrade entra en trombe dans la morgue, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait, tellement il était essoufflé. Sherlock et Molly se séparèrent et Sherlock était très mécontent d'avoir été dérangé et grogna :

« Bon, vous allez nous dire que Moriarty s'est échappé de prison, c'est ça ? »


	17. Chapter 17

à DICB: Merci encore pour ton commentaire! :D Ça m'encourage beaucoup. Voici le chapitre 17. Et merci pour la personne qui a décidé de suivre ma fanfic! C'est très apprécié! :D Attention scène pour public averti dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 17.

Lestrade regardait Sherlock et avait les yeux ronds comme des billes. Comment faisait-il pour toujours tout deviner ? Sherlock, toujours aussi en colère d'avoir été interrompu, tenta de garder son calme.

« Oh vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai fait pour le savoir. Depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, ça m'étonne que vous soyez encore surpris. Celui qui a libérer Moriarty, c'est le tueur. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre. Moriarty a eu des différends avec moi par le passé. Le tueur n'a pas réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi, il n'avait rien retrouvé à mon appartement. Alors il a fait appel avec Jim Moriarty qui a sans doute promis de l'aider s'il l'aidait à s'échapper de prison, chose qui est réussie à présent. Il faut trouver un moyen de les arrêter tous les deux et pour de bon, et je vous demande de mettre des agents autour de mon appartement, celui de John et aussi celui de Molly. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose arrive aux gens de mon entourage.

« C'est comme si c'est déjà fait, vous pouvez compter la dessus. Un de nos agents va venir vous chercher, il est trop dangereux de prendre un taxi, si jamais il y avait d'autres complices. Il y a deux agents à Baker street qui sont sur place, il y aura une rotation d'agents, ils seront là toute la nuit. Et je ferai la même chose pour l'appartement de Molly. Je tiens à vous dire que nous avons appelé Mme Hudson et John. Ils sont au courant. »

Molly semblait terrorisée.

« Je vous remercie, mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas très envie de rester seule chez moi ce soir. »

Sherlock vit que Molly tremblait. Elle avait peur.

« Ah moins que vous alliez chez Sherlock. Nos agents vont tout faire pour sécuriser les alentours. »

Molly frémit à cette idée. Elle seule avec Sherlock? Quant à Sherlock, trouva, que pour une fois, Lestrade avait une bonne idée.

« Il a raison Molly. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser toute seule ce soir. »

La jeune femme sentit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais devait avouer qu'être seule avec Sherlock, elle en rêvait depuis maintenant deux ans.

« Bon d'accord. »

Quelques temps plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Sherlock. Moly était très nerveuse de se retrouver seule avec lui, même si les deux avaient eu des rapprochements. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle y vit un désordre monumental. « Quoi, mais c'est le vrai bordel chez toi! »

« Pas tant que ça, voyons. »

« Compte pas sur moi pour ranger. »

« Je t'ai demandé une telle chose? Je ne crois pas. Pour la chambre, tu peux prendre l'ancienne chambre de John. Il y a des draps dans les armoires dans la chambre. »

« Merci. Et merci de m'accueillir. Je vais aller me coucher, Sherlock, je suis morte de fatigue. Bonne nuit. »

« C'est normal, bonne nuit à toi aussi Molly. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et lui tourna les talons. Sherlock la regardait s'en aller, il pensait à leur baiser quelques instants plus tôt. Il se disait qu'il serait allé beaucoup plus loin si Lestrade n'était pas arrivé. Il alla aussi dans sa chambre.

Les heures passaient, ni un ni l'autre n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil. Chacun pensait à l'autre et au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Leur cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre à l'idée de ce que pouvait faire l'autre dans son lit. Molly, n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, pour boire une tasse de lait chaud. Quant à Sherlock, il avait entendu la jeune fille se lever. Après quelques hésitations, il fit de même. Il descendit en bas et vit Molly de dos.

« Toi aussi tu as de la difficulté à dormir? »

Molly sursauta. Elle était furieuse.

« Sherlock! Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai failli m'ébouillanter avec ma tasse! »

« Oh, désolé.. »

« Ça va, ça va. »

La jeune femme déposa la tasse sur la table et s'assit.

« Non j'ai du mal à fermer l'œil. Toi non plus à ce que je vois. »

Sherlock s'assit aussi.

« Non, moi non plus. Je t'ai entendu, donc je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. »

« Oui, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du mal à fermer l'œil avec tous ces agents autour de l'appartement. J'ai peur que quelque chose arrive, même si j'ai confiance en eux. »

Il était vrai que Molly était nerveuse pour tout cela, mais cela n'était pas la principale raison.

« Il n'y a pas de danger, et tu es en sécurité avec moi. Tu le sais que je ferai tout pour te protéger. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Sherlock la regardait droit dans les yeux et Molly, baissa le regard et finit sa tasse de thé. Ensuite, elle se leva, mit la tasse dans l'évier. Sherlock se leva également.

« Molly. »

La jeune femme se retournait. Sherlock s'approchait d'elle, la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« J'aimerais savoir où tu étais, pendant tout ce temps. Mais si tu n'es pas prête,je peux… »

« Avant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas te fâcher. »

« Quoi!? »

« Promets-le! »

« Oui oui, d'accord… »

« J'étais en Irlande. »

« Quoi!? Pendant tout ce temps tu étais en Europe!? »

« Tu m'as promis de ne pas te mettre en colère! »

Molly avait raison. Sherlock maugréa intérieurement, mais finit par tenir parole,

« J'étais chez mes parents, à Dublin. J'ai travaillé dans un hôpital là-bas à même titre qu'ici. C'est pas mal tout ce qu'i savoir. Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle, si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Tu n'as rien dit à personne? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. D'être seule et de réfléchir. »

Puis Sherlock repensa au fait qu'elle n'avait parlé qu'à John et à Tom, la douleur revint. Au lieu de se mettre en colère, il tentait de rester calme et lui dit qu'il a ressentit.

« Cela m'a énormément blessé que tu ne m'ailles pas parlé. »

« Je le sais Sherlock, et j'en suis désolée. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé de partir aussi longtemps. Ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai mis du temps à revenir. Je voulais m'éloigner de tout et surtout … de toi. »

Ce fût dur pour Sherlock. Il décida qu'il en avait assez entendu, mais quand il s'apprêta à monter, Molly lui retint le bras.

« Mais ça m'a fait autant de bien que de mal. Ça a été les deux années les plus dures de toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas te blesser. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de revenir, je me posais des tonnes de questions, ce que tu étais devenu, si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un… Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, aux moments que nous avions passés ensemble. À cette nuit, que nous avons passées ensemble… Tu es la personne qui compte le plus… -Molly hésita à dire ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais se jeta à l'eau- Je suis revenue pour toi, Je… Je t'aime Sherlock. »

La jeune femme lui lâcha le bras et reculait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager et de lui dire les mots qu'elle a eu tant de difficulté à lui dire. Elle ne lui demandait rien en retour. Voyant qu'il ne répondit rien, forcément secoué par de telles révélations, elle passa à côté de lui. La voyant passer, celui-ci la retint par la main. Il la fit retourner vers lui. Molly lui fit face et aussitôt Sherlock s'emparait de ses lèvres avec une passion encore inconnue pour la jeune femme. Ceci ne fût pas une sensation désagréable. Sherlock l'appuya contre le mur. La jeune femme essaya de lui rendre le baiser avec le plus de passion qu'elle pu. Sherlock la souleva et monta à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il fit descendre la jeune femme, les deux se débarrassèrent sauvagement de leurs vêtements, tout en continuant s'embrasser. Une fois complètement nus, Sherlock recula et fit tomber la jeune femme sur le lit. Il l'embrassa alors sur l'épaule, sur la bouche, sur le cou, sur ses seins, tout au long de son ventre et s'attarda sur son nombril et finalement, sur ses parties intimes… La jeune femme gémit. Il remonta vers son visage, Molly n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle en fonça ses doigts dans son dos, puis l'embrassa dans l'épaule et remonta ensuite sur l'oreille et lui murmura :

« Prends-moi, tout de suite… »

Puis la jeune femme descendit sa main sur sa partie intime et le frotta. Celui-ci gémit et le membre ne tarda pas à durcir. Il entra alors en elle et commença ses va et vient. Molly le suivit dans ses mouvements, leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un. Les deux gémissaient fortement. Sherlock écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne et accélérait de plus en plus ses mouvements. Ils finirent par atteindre tout les deux l'orgasme. Le corps de Sherlock finit par s'épuiser. Il entraina Molly avec lui. Il se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Puis quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rester où non. Ele s'apprêta à se lever, mais une main lui retint le bras. Elle se retournait, il la fixait.

« Non, reste avec moi. »

Il l'embrassait dans le cou, sur les lèvres, puis lui fit l'amour une seconde fois.


	18. Chapter 18

Voici la suite! Je ne tarderai pas trop pour mettre la suite! Lol.

Chapitre 18.

Le soleil pénétra dans la pièce, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller la jeune femme. Elle sentit que la main de Sherlock était autour de sa taille et sentit son souffle sur la nuque. Elle se retournait vers lui et vit qu'il dormait à point fermé. Elle le regardait un instant, il avait l'air si calme et si paisible. Elle passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue, puis y déposa un baiser. Le jeune homme ne trouva pas cela désagréable.

« Pendant combien de temps tu me fixe comme ça? »

Molly sourit.

«Pas très longtemps. »

Puis le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, lui fait un petit sourire et la ramena à lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il murmura à l'oreille de sa compagne :

« Cette nuit était magnifique… »

Elle se retournait la tête.

« Oh, oui »

Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit son baiser. Sherlock commençait à balader ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme, celle-ci frémit, mais se sépara de lui. Sherlock fit eu un air déconfit. Molly se leva, marchait vers la porte, se retourna vers lui, s'accota sur le cadre de la porte tout en le regardant sensuellement.

« Je vais prendre une douche, je crois que tu sais où me trouver… »

Elle fit la petite coquine, lui souffla un baiser, puis partit. Sherlock attendit quelques instants qu'elle commence à se laver, puis bondit du lit. Il entra dans la douche, voyait le corps de la jeune femme. Il constata qu'il n'avait pas à se déshabiller puisqu'il était déjà nu. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte de la douche. La femme la regardait. Les deux s'aidaient à se laver et l'homme la souleva, puis passèrent de très bons moments, enfin la plupart du temps.

« AIE ! » (Molly)

« Oh désolé… »

Le plaisir s'arrêta là. Les deux s'habillèrent. Molly mit une main son dos douloureux. Quelle brillante idée de la part de Sherlock de la soulever et de la reculer jusque sur le robinet. Ce-dernier se sentait terriblement mal, qu'il lui avait proposé de l'aider. Celle-ci refusait. Les deux descendirent. Sherlock s'excusa encore auprès de Molly. Cette dernière s'assit avec difficulté.

« C'est rien Sherlock, juste que la prochaine fois tu va me plaquer sur l'autre mur tu veux? »

« Oui c'est sûr… »

Il était soulagé qu'elle veuille encore qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Il l'aidait à se lever, les deux partirent en taxi. Il la déposa au travail. Une fois assuré qu'il y avait des agents qui étaient à l'extérieur, Molly sortit.

« Hey, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose? »

La jeune femme se retourna, ne comprenait pas. Sherlock s'avança vers elle l'embrassait. Molly regardait autour d'elle. Sherlock avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Je me fous bien de ce que peuvent dire les autres. »

Puis il s'en alla chez John. Molly se souriait à elle-même et se disait que c'était peut-être le début d'une nouvelle histoire, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire d'idées. Elle entra à l'hôpital. Le taxi démarra.

« Chez John Watson, je vous prie. »

Il donna l'adresse.

« Bien monsieur »

Le trajet se fit en silence, et le chauffeur se mit à lui parler.

« Hey, bien monsieur Holmes, ce n'est pas à tous les jours que l'on vous voit avec une femme. »

Sherlock le regardait.

« En quoi ça vous regarde? »

« Oh, en rien. J'ai juste remarqué qu'il est rare que je vous vois heureux ainsi. Je veux juste dire que c'est beau à voir. »

« Ah, merci. »

« Alors, c'est du sérieux? Oui ok. Je me tais. »

Après quelques instants Sherlock rompit le silence.

« Oui, je suis heureux avec elle. »

« Vous l'aimez? »

Sherlock hésita un peu avant de répondre. Il n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments à qui que ce soit. Il avait toujours dit que cela n'arriverait jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Molly, il perdait ses moyens. Il n'imaginait pas ce que ça aurait pu être si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un durant ces deux années d'absence. Si jamais elle en aimait un autre. Si elle repartait… Son cœur se serra.

 _Je meurs_

Sherlock regarda le chauffeur dans le rétroviseur.

« Oui, je l'aime. »

Ce fût le silence entre les deux hommes jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Molly était arrivée à la morgue de bonne humeur. La journée se passa relativement bien. La jeune femme ne cessait de chanter des airs de chansons qu'elle aimait. Rien ne pouvait venir encombrer sa mauvaise humeur. Tout un coup, quelqu'un se mit à parler dans l'interphone. Molly s'avança vers le bruit et reconnu avec effroi la voix du destinataire.

« Molly, Molly. Alors on s'amuse-bien avec le détective la nuit? Au fait pour ton dos, j'ai mal pour toi. Je t'avoue que sur ce coup là je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie. Profite bien de la vue de cette pièce, car tu la vois pour la derrière fois. »

Aussitôt le message terminé, Molly reçu un gros coup sur la tête. Elle s'effondrât. Elle fut soulevée et enfermée dans un des tiroirs de la morgue. L'intrus aspergea ensuite la salle d'essence. Il alluma une allumette et la lança. Le feu ne mit pas de temps à se propager. Les caméras étaient ouvertes. Jim avait assommé les gardiens et regardait la scène avec délectation puis décida d'envoyer un message à ce bon vieux Sherlock Holmes.

 **« Alors Holmes, tu préfères ta Molly grillée ou fumée? » JM**


	19. Chapter 19

Voici le chapitre 19. :) Ça sera bientôt la fin de l'histoire, malheureusement. Bonne lecture! :)

Chapitre 19

« John! Il faut aller d'urgence à l'hôpital! »

Il montra le texto de Moriarty à son ami et les deux se mirent à courir. Ils prirent la voiture de John.

Pendant se temps là Molly s'était réveillée et commençait à tousser. La fumée avait commencé à rentrer du tiroir. Elle cria au secours de toutes ses forces, mais personne ne l'entendit. Arrivés à l'hôpital, Sherlock et John virent plusieurs des employés. Ils entendirent quelqu'un crier.

« À L'AIDE! LA MORGUE EST EN FEU! JE CROIS QUE MOLLY EST À L'INTÉRIEUR! »

Sherlock était terrorisé. John et lui dévalaient les escaliers. De la fumée sortait des portes. Plusieurs employés tentaient d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Sherlock et John vinrent les aider. Ils se cognaient sur la porte aussi fort qu'ils purent, sans succès. Ils prirent alors un plus grand élan. L'impact fut tellement fort que les portes tombèrent. Il arrivèrent. Les flammes montaient maintenant jusqu'au plafond. Aussitôt arrivés, l'extincteur fût utilisé. Sherlock cria le nom de Molly, puis vit des cendres qui ressemblaient à celle d'un corps humain sur le plancher. Sherlock tentait de se contenir et de ne pas se laisser aveuglé par les émotions. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer que c'était elle. Pour lui c'était un écran de fumée, un canular. Il l'espérait de tout son coeur. Il regardait son ami, John.

"Sherlock, je suis certain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'elle! Je suis sûr qu'elle est ici! Dans les tiroirs, peut-être qu'elle a été enfermée là!"

Le visage de de Sherlock s'illumina à la brillante idée de John et avait encore de l'espoir de retrouver Molly. Il se dépêcha à ouvrit toute les porte.

La jeune femme était dans le tiroir, elle était épuisée, presque à moitié morte. Elle se réveilla à l'entente des cris. Elle toussa et prit toute ses forces. Elle entendit alors du bruit et cria de toute ses forces et cogna le tiroir avec ses pieds. Sherlock l'entendit et vint tout de suite et ouvrit le tiroir. Elle était là, épuisée. Sherlock était inquiet de la voir dans cet état, mais si soulagée de l'avoir trouvée. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux péniblement et fit un faible sourire au détective.

« Tu m'as trouvé… »

« Oh ma chérie! »

Puis la jeune femme s'évanouit. Sherlock s'inquiéta.

« Molly »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il la souleva et elle fût directement transportée en ambulance et admise aux urgences d'un autre hôpital. Tout de suite ils lui mirent un masque pour respirer. Ils constatèrent qu'elle avait respiré beaucoup de fumée. Les battement de son cœur était beaucoup trop vite. Ils faisaient leur possible.

De l'autre côté, John était assis et Sherlock faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente. Puis ceux qui s'occupaient de Molly commençaient à paniquer.

« On va la perdre! Défibrillateur! »

Sherlock, ayant tout entendu, entra en trombe dans la salle. Un des assistants s'empressa de le faire sortir.

« Merde, le cœur ne bat plus! Encore une fois ! »

Toujours rien. Sherlock essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte des assistants. Le médecin tenta ce qu'il pu, mais une ligne s'afficha de manière continue. Le médecin baissait les yeux. Regardait ses collègues et fit signe que c'était peine perdue. Sherlock réussi à se défaire de l'étreinte et courrait vers le corps de Molly et me mit sur elle et commença à lui appuyer sur la poitrine frénétiquement. Tout le monde le regardait et n'osait pas intervenir. John avait les larmes aux yeux.

 _Sherlock, c'est finit, laisse là s'en aller…_

Mais il continuait et y mettait toutes ses forces. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'interdis de me laisser, de m'abandonner, tu m'entends? Restes avec moi ma Molly. Je t'aime, si tu pars je ne suis plus rien! »

Après encore quelques instants, le cœur se mit à rebattre. Tout le monde était sur le choc. À ce même moment, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit que Sherlock était sur elle, les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle le vit les larmes aux yeux, elle comprit à ce moment qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Sherlock s'approchait d'elle et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il regarda la jeune femme puis il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Molly lui répondit avec toute la force qu'il pu. Il se sépara ensuite d'elle, pour laisser les médecins s'occuper d'elle. Il se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

« Tu lui as sauvé la vie Sherlock! Même moi je perdais espoir! »

« Je ne la laisserai jamais partir, jamais. »

Les médecins lui dirent ensuite qu'il pouvait y aller, en faisant attention. Sherlock entra dans la pièce. Molly ouvrit péniblement les yeux et lui sourit. Il s'avança vers elle, il n'avait plus peur de montrer les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les yeux. Molly se tassait et lui fit une place. Il vint s'étendre près d'elle. Elle se collait à lui. Il la serra contre lui.

« Tu m'as sauvé. »

Il passait sa main sur son visage et la fixait tendrement.

« Je ferai tout pour te sauver. »

Elle le regardait. Elle sécha les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Je t'aime Molly! »

La jeune femme frémissait à ces mots. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait, (puisqu'elle n'était pas toujours revenue, lorsqu'il lui avait crié…). Elle lui sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Puis il l'embrassa. Ils restaient ainsi, front contre front. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir et Sherlock maudissait et se jura de tuer les deux hommes qui avaient orchestré tout ça.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Molly était depuis quelques jours à l'hôpital. Sherlock ne voulait plus la laisser. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'autre. Ils décidèrent de doubler la garde partout pour être certain que le tueur et Moriarty ne s'en prennent pas à eux. La jeune femme allait beaucoup mieux. À tous les jours elle voyait Sherlock aller et venir. Ce-dernier était épuisé. Il était maintenant assis sur une chaise. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de le voir ainsi.

« Sherlock, la garde a été doublée. Tu es fatigué. Rentre chez toi te reposer un peu. »

L'homme relevait la tête.

« C'est hors de question. Je reste ici. »

Le ton du détective avait été ferme. Molly n'osait pas plus insister, mais il ne faut pas dire qu'ele n'avait pas essayé. Sherlock était resté pensif. Il pensait à un plan pour protéger Molly. John arrivait dans la chambre avec deux cafés. Sherlock se leva et le remercia. Molly en profitait un peu pour dormir. Sherlock la regardait ainsi et eut une idée de génie. Il se dit que Molly, n'allait peut-être pas apprécier, mais il pensait à sa sécurité avant tout. Il fit signe à John de sortir et de le suivre.

« John, j'ai un plan. »

« Ah oui lequel? »

« J'ai pensé à renvoyer Molly chez ses parents. »

« Molly ne va jamais accepter ça, tu le sais bien! Et de prendre l'avion seule est bien trop risqué! »

« Qui te dit de prendre l'avion? Nous allons avec elle. Nous louerons une voiture. Je préfère ne pas prendre de chance de prendre la tienne, si jamais ils arrivent à nous repérer. »

« Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas con comme plan. »

« Tu insinues que j'ai des plans cons habituellement? »

« Pas cons, mais souvent dangereux. »

« Au moins on arrive toujours à s'en sortir, c'est ce qui compte. »

« Sherlock, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je vais rester auprès de Molly ou va chez moi, si jamais tu as peur de tomber sur quelqu'un. Mary est à la maison avec une amie. Et les agents sont là. »

Le détective hésita un peu, mais accepta. Il remercia son meilleur ami et partit rassuré, car il avait en lui toute la confiance du monde et il avait raison.

Quelque temps après, Sherlock était revenu. Il vit que John n'était plus là et entendit des rires provenant de la chambre. Il conclut que Molly était réveillée et parlait avec John. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. John avait tenu sa promesse de rester et ne ressentait pas la moindre trace de jalousie. Son ami était marié et avait une confiance totale en lui. Quand il entra il vit les deux jouer aux cartes. Le visage de Molly s'émerveilla lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. Elle le regardait amoureusement.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Sherlock vint s'asseoir près d'elle et l'embrassa. John qui avait attendu l'arrivé de son ami, les salua et partit. Les deux étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu as l'air en meilleur état. »

« Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. »

« Molly? »

« Oui? »

« J'ai un plan. »

La jeune femme redoutait de l'idée qu'il allait avoir. Voyant que Molly ne répondit pas, il se jeta à l'eau.

« John et moi avons décidé de te ramener chez tes parents en Irlande. »

« Quoi!? Mais tu es fou? Tu penses que je te laisser régler ça tout seul? »

«Molly, je veux te tenir à l'écart! Je ne supporterai qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! »

« Et moi tu crois que je le supporterais, si jamais ils réussissaient à te tuer? »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien! »

« Comment tu le sais! »

Sherlock la prit pas les épaules.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Promets-moi de revenir me chercher en Irlande. Promets-le! »

Il la regardait d'un regard sincère.

« Je te le promets. »

Puis les deux s'enlacèrent.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Sherlock avait parlé à son patron et au propriétaire de la jeune femme de leur plan et ceux-ci étaient d'accord. Cela était le mieux pour elle. Il avait décidé d'envoyer Mme Hudson et Mary chez son frère, Mycroft, il était certain qu'elles seraient en sécurité, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. John et lui avaient cherché une voiture et s'étaient assurés qu'ils ne seraient pas repérés. Molly avait donné l'adresse de ses parents à John, à Dublin. Le trajet fût long et pénible, c'était bien la première fois que Sherlock ne s'était plaint de la longueur du trajet. Il ne cessait de jeter un œil sur elle. Elle avait dormit presque tout au long du trajet. La jeune femme avait avisé ses parents la veille. Ceux-ci étaient inquiets, mais elle avait tenté de les rassurer comme elle le pût. La voiture entra dans le stationnement et John coupa le moteur.

« On y est. »

La jeune femme se réveilla. Elle vit que ses deux parents étaient sur le porche. Molly sortit, sa mère descendit et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle avait appris qu'elle avait été à l'hôpital et par la même occasion que Sherlock Holmes lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Ma chérie! J'ai eu si peur. »

Puis se fût au tour de son père, qui enlaçait son enfant unique.

« On n'aurait pas supporté que tu nous laisses. »

Elle étreignit chaleureusement ses parents puis John et Sherlock arrivaient. La mère de Molly arrivait devant Sherlock et lui tendit la main.

« J'imagine que c'est vous, Sherlock Holmes. Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé ma petite fille. »

Il lui sourit et lui donna une poignée de main.

« C'est tout à fait normal, madame, elle est très importante pour moi. »

Puis Molly dit à ses parents que lui et elle était ensemble.

« Oh, dans ce cas, je vais vous le dire comme à tous ceux qui sont sortis avec ma fille, vous lui faites quoi que ce soit vous aurez affaire à moi! » (père)

« Ne vous en faites pas, jamais je ne pourrai lui faire du mal. »

« Bon, venez, entrez. Vous allez dormir ici cette nuit et vous repartirez une fois bien reposés. »

Les deux hommes n'avaient rien contre. Disons que le trajet entre Londres et Dublin n'avait pas été de tout repos.

« Ah et j'oubliais ! Vous faites chambre à part dans cette maison! » (père)

« Voyons chéri… Ils sont adultes… »

« Pas de discussions! »

Molly regardait Sherlock et dit que son père était comme ça. Sherlock était un peu déçu, mais bon, ils seraient réunis un jour, dans pas très longtemps, du moins, il l'espérait. Tout le monde allait se repose, ce fût une longue et dure journée.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21.

Molly ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil avait pénétré la chambre. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Elle se rappela que Sherlock et John étaient venus la porter chez ses parents la veille. D'un coup, elle fût prise de panique. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et vit avec soulagement que Sherlock et John étaient encore là. Sherlock se retournait vers elle et lui sourit. Molly était soulagée. Voyant que Molly s'était inquiétée, le détective se leva et vint près d'elle.

« Tu penses que je serais parti comme ça? Voyons. »

Puis il l'embrassa sur la tête. Molly s'assit avec eux pour le déjeuner. La mère de Molly ne cessait de regarder le couple et se posait des questions.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble? »

« Maman, ne commence pas avec tes questions! »

« Mais voyons chérie, je ne fait que m'informer. »

« Ce n'est rien. Ça ne fait pas depuis longtemps et nous ferons tout pour que ça dure. » (Sherlock)

Molly était touchée par ses paroles.

« Alors, le mariage, c'est pour quand? » (Père)

Sherlock recracha sa gorgée de café. Il n'avait jamais été fervent de mariage.

« Papa! »

« Ok ok… »

Molly savait que Sherlock n'était pas fou à l'idée du mariage. Pour elle, elle s'en fichait, s'il ne voulait pas se marier. L'important était qu'ils s'aimaient. Sherlock et John avaient terminé. Ils se préparaient à partir. Molly ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Sherlock s'avançait et la tint par les bras.

« Je te mentirais si je te disais que je sais quand je reviendrai te chercher. On peut s'attendre à tout avec eux. Ce que je peux te promettre c'est de revenir. Fais-moi confiance ma chérie. »

« Je sais, Sherlock. Faites attention, je vous en prie »

La jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux. Sherlock les sécha et l'embrassa. Molly lui rendit son baiser et les deux restèrent ainsi un petit moment, ne sachant pas quand ils allaient se revoir. Puis Sherlock se sépara difficilement d'elle. John vint la prendre dans ses bras et les deux hommes partirent. Molly n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de pleurer et ses parents l'étreignirent. Sherlock avait tout entendu et cela lui arrachait le cœur, même s'il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Un homme était dans le noir, attaché sur une chaise. Il suppliait l'homme qui était devant lui.

« Monsieur Moriarty, je vous en prie, je fais ce que je peux! »

Jim Moriarty n'avait jamais été aussi en colère.

« Comment avez-vous pu perdre sa trace! »

L'homme se mit à le regarder de haut. Il était un tueur, comment osait-il lui parler ainsi?

« Oh, vous vous dites sûrement pourquoi je vous parle ainsi, puisque vous êtes un tueur et que vous pouvez facilement me tuer? Vous êtes en bien mauvaise posture, monsieur Moran. Et je vous signale que je suis aussi un meurtrier. »

Sebastian Moran ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Et moi je vous signale que nous sommes deux dans cette histoire! Vous auriez pu également avoir un œil plus vigilant! »

L'homme reçut une baffe. Il était mutilé.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais là j'ai bien peur vous ne fassiez plus parti du projet. »

Moran ne savait pas où il voulait en venir et vit Jim sortir son arme. Le tueur essayait de se déprendre, en vain.

« Quoi!? Mais vous aviez promis de m'aider quand je vous ai sorti de prison! »

Moriarty eut un rire machiavélique.

« Vous êtes un tueur depuis quoi, une dizaine d'années et on ne vous a jamais appris cela ? »

« Appris quoi? »

Jim lui fit un sourire machiavélique

« De ne jamais faire confiance à un meurtrier. »

Puis il leva son pistolet vers sa tête et tira. La tête de Moran s'inclina doucement par en arrière. Jim rangea son pistolet et partit.

 _Sherlock Holmes est à moi!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Sherlock et John était enfin arrivés.

« Ah Londres, tu m'as tant manquée. »

« Sherlock, on est partis qu'une seule journée… »

« Pour moi ça fait une éternité. J'aime bien ses parents, mais l'idée de vivre là-bas, si loin de Londres, je ne sais pas comment Molly a fait pour y rester deux ans. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi… »

« Oui, je sais bien. Une chance. Sinon plusieurs seraient devenus fous à endurer quelqu'un comme moi. »

Pour l'une des rares fois Sherlock avouait qu'il n'était toujours pas de tout repos.

« Disons que j'ai vraiment connu pire. Tu as vraiment changé et je dois te dire que tu es vraiment plus agréable qu'avant. Et surtout, reste comme ça… »

« Je dois le prendre comme un compliment? »

« En quelque sorte, mais si tu régresses je te fais enfermer. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Merci… Euh, pour le reste je vais faire des efforts pour ne pas qu'on en vienne à ça. »

Les deux arrivèrent chez Mycroft. Un agent se chargea d'aller reporter la voiture louée. Quand John entra, Mary se jeta dans ses bras, tellement elle était inquiète. Mme Hudson fit de même pour Sherlock.

« J'espère que mon frère n'a pas fait l'idiot. »

« Oh non, nous avons eu la sécurité maximale, mais maintenant je serais bien heureuse de retourner à Baker street. » (Mme Hudson)

« Pas tout de suite. »

« Quoi!? Mais… »

« Mme Hudson, à moins que vous voudriez vous faire tuer? L'appartement est leur cible première. »

« Sa cible première, maintenant. »

Sherlock se retourna et vit son frère arriver.

« Que veux-tu dire par là? »

Mycroft arriva vers son frère.

« On a trouvé Sebastian Moran mort. Oh, Sebastian Moran? C'est celui qui voulait prendre ton identité. Il a été tué d'une balle dans la tête. Comment sait-on que c'est lui le tueur? Nous avons découvert des brûlures sur son corps et il sentait l'essence. Donc nous avons déduit que c'est lui qui a mit le feu à la morgue et qu'il est la personne qui a libérer Jim Moriarty, qui était un complice dans l'incendie, si je ne me trompe pas. »

«Oui c'est ça. Et les cendres qui étaient sur le plancher quand nous sommes arrivés? »

Sherlock préféra ne pas repenser à cette scène où ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus en pensant que c'était Molly.

« Mais voyons, pense-y un peu Sherlock. Habituellement tu te montres beaucoup plus rusé que ça. C'est certainement un cadavre qu'ils ont mit pour faire croire que c'était ta petite amie. »

Touché. Sherlock essaya de changer le sujet.

« Tu as une idée d'où Moriarty se trouve? »

« Non. »

« Oh mon frère, je te croyais plus rusé que ça habituellement. »

Les deux se jetèrent un regard noir.

« Donne-moi ton téléphone Sherlock, nous le mettons sur écoute. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons une méthode pour que Moriarty ne se rende compte de rien. »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? »

Mycroft montra une puce électronique.

« Avec ceci. La seule qui n'est pas détectée. Elle a une caméra incorporée et nous entendrons les conversations et verrons les messages et vos conversations en personne. »

Sherlock se montra un peu sceptique.

« Je te signale que tu as affaire avec celui qui a réussit a déjoué la sécurité de la tour de Londres, de la banque d'Angleterre ainsi que la prison de Pentonville… »

« Je te signale que c'était de la fumée au visage. Il avait des complices. Et tu peux me faire confiance, tout de même? »

Sherlock n'était pas du tout convaincu. Il le laissa tout de même mettre la cartouche dans son téléphone.

« Je vais retourner à Baker Street. Si je m'absente encore plus longtemps, il va se poser des questions. »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. »

Mycroft repartit et revint avec un gilet par balle. Sherlock l'enfila sans poser de questions. Sherlock repartit. Malgré le fait que John et les autres ne voulaient pas le laisser partir seul, il leur dit que cela était le mieux. Des agents s'étaient installés dans le bureau de Mycroft pour installer l'équipement, pour suivre l'éventuelle conversation des deux hommes. Un agent porta Sherlock à son domicile. Celui-ci arriva. Son appartement était dans un sale état. Il se retourna et vit qu'un des fauteuils était retourné.

« Dis-donc, tu en as mis du temps. »

La rage montait en Sherlock. Il restait là, il essayait de se contenir.

« Je te jure que tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait à Molly! »

L'homme se relevait en riant.

« Oh, j'ai si peur. »

Il tendit sa main.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me donner ce téléphone. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Mycroft?_

Sherlock essaya de gagner un peu de temps.

« Il n'y a rien sur ce téléphone. »

« Tu penses me déjouer? Ton frère Mycroft est peut-être rusé, mais pas plus que moi. »

« Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. »

Il lui tendit le téléphone. Moriarty le fixa.

« Cher Mycroft. C'était la dernière fois que tu entendais la voix de ton petit frère. »

Il allait dans la salle de bain et jeta le téléphone dans les toilettes.

De leur côté, chez Mycroft, presque tout le monde paniqua, sauf Mycroft. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit de me faire confiance? Moriarty est très intelligent, oui, mais tout le monde peut se faire avoir par quelque chose de futile… Il est vrai que le téléphone de Sherlock est complètement foutu, mais pas la cartouche. Elle est étanche, on peut entendre leur conversation. Oui, elle est dans les toilettes, mais on peut entendre la conversation jusqu'à même encore plus loin de l'appartement de Sherlock. Alors maintenant taisez-vous… »

Tout le monde était abasourdi et réussissait tout de même à bien entendre ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, Moriarty? »

« Ce que je veux de vous? Vous tuer. Mais avant je veux vous faire souffrir. »

« Vous allez me faire comme ce Moran? »

« Ah non lui c'était bien trop facile de m'en débarrasser. »

Sherlock vit que c'était un homme très intelligent, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, il n'avait pas le choix de l'admettre… Sauf que Moriarty n'était pas du côté des anges. Il avait tué un meurtrier sanguinaire d'un claquement de doigt, alors qu'il était recherché depuis une dizaine d'années.

« Vous pensez trop Holmes, c'est agaçant. Assoyez-vous, je vous prie. Je vais vous apporter du thé. »

Il revint avec deux tasses. Il les déposa sur la table. Sherlock était visiblement outré.

« Vous me prenez pour un imbécile? J'en ai vu de ces petits jeux. Le truc « Devine quelle tasse contient un poison mortel? »

« Oh non, les deux tasses son empoisonnées. Ce n'est pas ça le petit jeu. On va jouer à pile ou face. Celui qui perd boit les deux tasses, facile comme jeu non? »

Jim Moriarty sortit une pièce. Avant que Jim ne dise quoi que ce soit, Sherlock le coupa.

« Je prends pile.»

« Ah bon? Vous êtes sûr? »

Jim souriait machiavéliquement, mais Sherlock tenait sa position. Jim était irrité que Sherlock ne changeait pas d'avis. Il continua en s'efforçant de garder un air impassible et lança la pièce.


	23. Chapter 23

Précision du chapitre 23, je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux pour la partie du téléphone portable de Sherlock, j'ai eu un peu de mal. en espérant que ça sera tout de même cohérent, lol.

Chapitre 23

La pièce vire voltait encore dans les airs. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la table, Jim se leva, sortit son pistolet et tira sur Sherlock. Sherlock qui savait qu'il avait un gilet se positionna pour que la balle ne l'atteigne pas. Il tomba, malgré la force de la balle. Il fut projeté par en arrière. Jim le regardait d'un air victorieux. Sherlock reprit conscience après un court moment. Il entendit les pas de Jim, venant vers lui.

« Oh je savais que tu n'étais pas mort. Tu as sans doute mis un gilet par balle. Mais tu n'as rien sur la tête, je crois ? Tu as perdu. »

« Pour le jeu de la pièce, non. Tu avais une pièce double pile. Alors tu pensais que je pensais que tu avais une pièce double face. Tu l'as fait toi-même. Et j'ai sentit que tu étais énervé quand je t'ai dit que j'insistais sur mon choix final. Je suis plus intelligent que toi, Moriarty. »

« Peut-être, mais là tu es mort. »

Il leva son arme vers sa tête. Sherlock se sentit tout de même confiant. Peut-être que son téléphone était dans les toilettes, mais son frère avait eu toujours son dernier mot à dire. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

On entendit des coups de feu dans l'appartement.

Il y avait une marre de sang dans la pièce. Mycroft et les policiers entrèrent. Il vit qu'il y avait une marre de sang.

« Dis-donc Sherlock, tu vas faire le mort longtemps ? »

Il entendit aussitôt les plaintes de son frère.

«De quoi tu parles ? J'ai de la misère à me lever, j'ai quand même eu une balle dans le gilet, mais ça fait mal, imbécile! Aide-toi à me lever surtout! »

Puis il arrivait et l'aidait. Les deux regardèrent Moriarty, avec une balle dans la tête.

« Il se dit doué, mais cette homme ne sera jamais à notre hauteur. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Je savais bien que tu arriverais, mais comment as-tu fais tout ça? »

« Je ne t'avais pas dit de me faire confiance? Bref… Pour faire histoire courte on a tout entendu. Ton téléphone par contre il risque d'être foutu… Il est dans les toilettes. La cartouche est intacte. Pourquoi ? Ben elle fonctionne même dans l'eau. »

« C'est bizarre que Moriarty n'y a pas pensé… Il aurait plus le lancer par la fenêtre. »

« De toute façon on aurait tout entendu pareil. »

« Ah bon? »

« Oui capacité d'entendre jusqu'à une certaine distance. »

Sherlock pour l'une des rares fois qu'il le faisait, prit son frère dans ses bras.

« Merci, tu m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Oh venant de toi ça me touche énormément. »

Sherlock se sépara et était indigné.

« Oh je suis capable de montrer de la reconnaissance quand même! »

Mycroft eut un sourire satisfait, en faisant exprès de le piquer. Il adorait le taquiner.

« Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas vraiment bien, mais je serai toujours là pour t'aider. Ça sert à ça des frères. »

« Oui bon… Si tu continue on va tomber dans le mélodramatique.

Mycroft pouffa de rire se prépara à s'en aller.

« Oh je vais payer pour les dégât. Et là je crois que tu peux aller chercher ta petite amie. »

« Mais comment tu sais… »

Mais son frère ne répondit rien et partit. Sherlock laissa tomber. Il était soulagé et pouvant maintenant souffler un peu.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Molly dormait à point fermé. Puis une porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme sentit quelque chose, mais était entre deux sommeils. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Maman? Non laisse-moi dormir encore un peu. »

La voix ne répondit pas. La personne s'assit sur le lit et la regardait. Molly se rendormit. Puis il se penchait vers elle et passait sa main sur ses cheveux et son visage. La jeune femme reniflait et reconnaissait cette odeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux complètement et se retourna vite fait pour voir qu'il était là. Sa réaction fut instantanée.

Elle cria son nom et se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant. Sherlock ne pu s'empêcher de rire et lui retourna son baiser.

« Hey, j'ai dit chambre à part! » (Père)

Molly grogna après son père et les deux n'y firent pas attention.

« Dis-moi que c'est fini… Que nous pouvons vivre notre vie tous les deux. »

Sherlock lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Il la regardait intensément.

« Oui, nous le pouvons Molly. »

La jeune femme l'enlaça. Sherlock la serrait contre lui. Les deux restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock se disait qu'il n'allait plus jamais être séparé d'elle. Il était revenu, il avait tenu sa promesse. Il savait qu'il allait encore être en danger, mais il savait qu'il allait passer à travers tout ça, en sachant qu'elle était à ses côtés. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle acceptait d'être avec lui, malgré tous les risques qui pouvaient leur arriver. Personne n'allait détruire leur bohneur et ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer au grand jour.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour, voici le dernier chapitre, en en espérant que vous avez apprécié l'histoire. À bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle!

Épilogue

3 ans plus tard.

Tout le monde était dans une grande salle. Quelqu'un cogna sa cuillère contre un verre. John, chiquement habillé, s'était levé.

« Je voudrais vous remercier à tous d'être venus. Je me prépare à faire un discours pour mon meillleur ami, enfin il ne sera pas aussi drôle que celui de Sherlock à mon mariage, mais bon, mais bon, me dites-vous, j'arriverai à formuler mes phrases. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Sherlock. John regardait son ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, pour célébrer cet événement, dont la plupart, enfin presque tout le monde, et même moi, ne se doutaient que ça aller arriver. »

Il eut un coup de coude de la part de Sherlock. John adorait également le taquiner on dirait bien…

« Ok ok je suis un peu plus sérieux là. »

Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Je suis honoré que tu ailles fait de moi ton garçon d'honneur. »

Puis il se retourne vers tout le monde.

« Cet homme, mon meilleur ami. Même si parfois j'ai envie de le frapper, il reste qu'il est l'une des meilleures personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer. Et aussi cette femme, Molly qui est la plus gentille, loyale et certainement, après mon épouse bien sûr, la plus belle des femmes. Je trouve que Sherlock ne pouvait pas mieux tomber et à mon grand étonnement elle capable de l'endurer. »

Sherlock ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à ça. John n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il sentit alors la main de Molly sur son épaule. Il sourit, l'embrassa et lui prit la main. John se retournait vers eux.

« Cette femme l'a changé. Il est devenu un homme meilleur et je dois dire que c'est aussi grâce à elle. Nous sentons que Sherlock l'aime à un tel point qu'il la demande en mariage. Oh oui c'est vrai ! C'est lui qui a fait la demande! Même Molly n'y croyait pas… »

Sherlock allait se fâcher.

« John… »

John décida d'arrêter sinon il recevrait une baffe.

« Bon ok… -John redevint sérieux-. Molly, Sherlock, je vous souhaite d'être heureux tous les deux. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Vous êtes parmi les personnes les plus chères à mon cœur, mes meilleurs amis et je suis heureux d'être présent dans vos vie et en espérant y rester longtemps. »

Sherlock le regardait, il était tellement touché qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir la larme à l'œil. Ce fût autour de John d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il se retourna vers les invités, leva son verre.

« Meilleurs vœux aux nouveaux époux! »

Tout le monde se levait pour applaudir. Sherlock se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras.

« John, je suis content aussi de te connaitre et crois moi, Molly et moi nous ne te lâcherons jamais. »

Molly, émue, enlaça John.

« Merci, c'est toi le meilleur. Enfin après Sherlock, bien sûr. »

John riait et étreignit son amie.

« Sherlock tu ne peux pas jouer du violon, c'est toi le marié… » (John)

« Oh oui c'est vrai. »

John le regardait incrédule.

 _D'une autre manière, il ne changera jamais, mais bon on l'aime comme ça…_

Sherlock descendit et quelqu'un d'autre vint prendre le violon, en promettant de lui faire attention. Puis il jouait. Molly et lui se mirent à danser.

« Bon il est pas aussi bon que moi, mais ça fera l'affaire. »

Molly levait les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter et profiter du moment? »

« Oui oui, désolé chérie… »

Elle lui sourit. Puis ils se regardèrent, Sherlock se rendit compte à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Quant à Molly, elle était si heureuse d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. À la fin de la danse, Sherlock la fit basculer par en arrière. Il la regardait et lui dit :

« Je vous aimes, Molly Holmes. »

La jeune femme sourit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre cela un jour.

« Moi aussi Sherlock Holmes. »

Puis ils se souriaient. Sherlock la releva, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Molly répondit au baiser et restaient ainsi un moment et on entendit les applaudissements des invités autour. Les deux étaient heureux et se disaient que rien ne se mettrait sur leur chemin.

Fin


End file.
